Anna and the End of the World
by Quest Hazel
Summary: Queen Elsa of Arendelle became famous and admired all over the world, every country feared the great Ice Sorceress of the North and yet Anna was the one that eventually would cause the end of everything we know...
1. Sparks in the Sky

**Anna and the End of the World**

 _A Frozen Fanfiction by Sheila Wisz Ellayn_

 **1- Sparks in the Sky**

 _Arendelle had been all happiness and peace since the day of the Great Thaw._

 _It was true that the famous Northern Kingdom had almost fallen to disaster in the hands of a foreign enemy back in those snowy days, but in the end the courageous Anna had saved her sister the Queen at the very last moment and everything had returned to normality…_

 _The Arendellan people had taken some time to adapt to the fact that they had a powerful Ice Sorceress as Queen in the person of the famous and most admired Elsa, this was something that nobody could have ever imagined before and at first there were some families that still would not accept her, even though everyone was just happy to have a glorious Summer back in their lives._

 _As weeks and months passed since that day many countries from all over the world had started to send diplomats and letters to the Arendellan Court._

 _At first it had seemed to the surprised Elsa that the foreign governments were just trying to be friendly, but soon it was clear that actually they wanted something else from her: Alliance, Magic, Power and Glory…_

 _Every Monarch in the world now wanted to be the very best friends with Queen Elsa of Arendelle all for the coldest and darkest of reasons, they all wanted to have her fearsome ice powers in their side and even then there was something that they had no idea about._

 _The real danger was not Queen Elsa and all of her Magic._

 _Actually, it was Anna the one that everyone should have been watching all the time ever since that day…_

"Come on Kristoff, we can go even faster!" Anna of Arendelle cried out, beaming as she admired the fascinating shades of Autumn colors everywhere around her- "Surely we can go faster than just this!"

"Hold on Anna, we are almost there!"

Anna was a cheerful and elegant lady, with long hair in the color of copper and happy eyes in a bright shade of blue. The wide cloak that she had chosen for that day was a soft shade of violet, and the dress under that was a combination of blue, golden and black.

The Arendellan Princess was sweet and graceful like the wind, she was riding down the grassy hills on a splendid white horse and the man that was riding not far to her left displayed a very different image indeed:

Kristoff was a large and young man, with a broad friendly face and blond hair long to almost the start of his neck. Those happy brown eyes almost glowed with delight as he stared at Anna from a distance, and then she looked back at him still smiling with great pleasure.

In great contrast with the elegant attire of royalty it so happened that Kristoff's gray and black clothing was that of a rough man of the forest and the ice, part of his head was covered by a weathered gray cap and on top of all that the man was riding on a reindeer…

"We have to go faster, Sven!" Kristoff said as he realized that Anna was already far ahead of them, and after that the friendly-looking reindeer quickly accelerated at command- "Wait for us, Anna!"

"Elsa is just going to love this party!"

The sweet and beautiful Arendelle Castle stood down the hills looking like a dream from a different world, countless fireworks were exploding high above the fjord and a true storm of sparks was falling like Magic from a vast and starry sky…


	2. The Autumn Celebrations

**2- The Autumn Celebrations**

Anna finally stopped her powerful horse at a small town square not far from the market and the old wooden docks, she jumped down in a hurry and it seemed that the almost exhausted horse was happy since it would be allowed to get some decent rest at last.

The Princess took some time to adjust her dress and her elegant cloak, she also proceeded to wear those brown leather gloves in order to protect her hands from the cold wind of late October and after that Kristoff and Sven finally arrived as well.

"That was really fast, Anna!"

"Yeah, sorry about that!" Anna replied, happy to discover by smell that Kristoff had taken a good shower just that morning- "I am so happy, Kristoff! The first Pumpkin Festival for Arendelle… This is going to be wonderful!"

Anna looked up at the beautiful sparks that continued to fall from those firework explosions so high above the nearby castle, it seemed that Sven was also fascinated by the colorful blasts and Kristoff took some time to admire the display in silence as well.

"Quite beautiful, are they not?"

"So beautiful, Kristoff!" Anna replied, beaming as the light from all those blasts and sparks was reflected by her eyes- "I wonder how those rockets are made…"

"I am sure that Sven would like to know that too!"

"Alright, let's go!"

Anna started to walk rather fast on her way to the celebrations without another word, Kristoff followed her in a hurry and Sven was happy to just stay there to rest after having spent all day running up in the mountains.

They could hear the happy and cheerful music that came from the parties at the castle and streets alike of the entire town, people were chanting and talking in the distance and then Anna and Kristoff arrived at the celebration at last…

"Welcome, Princess Anna!" one of the Castle Guards said, bowing at Anna with great respect as soon as he discovered her presence- "Queen Elsa has been waiting for you… I trust that everything was perfect in your camping trip with your future husband?"

That was the truth, since Queen Elsa had already approved the project and so Anna and Kristoff would get married at last the following March…

"It was perfect, thank you!" Anna replied, and she was happy to pat the guard on the back after those words- "Please tell me, where is my sister?"

"Over here, please follow me…"

The guard led Anna and Kristoff through the streets, the celebrating people everywhere started to clap and cheer for them and at this point Anna realized just how beautiful the festival had turned out to be:

The houses and shops were all decorated with red and orange ribbons, there were candles and torches burning everywhere, those huge wooden tables displayed all styles of expensive food and drink and the happy Arendellan people were dancing and talking to each other as they enjoyed the celebrations.

"Look, it's Anna! Welcome, our sweet Princess!"

"It's great to see you, everyone!"

Kristoff was very curious as he admired all of those large and bright pumpkins on display at every table, since this was a foreign fruit and after all most Arendellans had never seen it before.

The air smelled of cider, pumpkin candy and chocolate cookies, elegant musicians were playing all styles of violins and guitars at every corner of the town and everything indicated that the festival was already a wonderful success.

Anna grabbed a bottle of cider from a table as she walked very fast just following the Guard, Kristoff was already having a glass of pumpkin juice and finally they arrived at the Fountains Square just outside of the castle…


	3. Elsa and the Pumpkins

**3- Elsa and the Pumpkins**

Queen Elsa of Arendelle looked tall and proud as she took part of the wild celebrations of that night, just standing in silence right beside one of the stylish fountains of that square.

Elsa was just a little taller than Anna, and even though the royal sisters displayed almost the same blue eyes they were very different in other ways: Elsa's hair was light and blond, actually so light that it was almost like silver, and the look in her eyes was intriguing and cold.

In contrast with her cheerful sister the Queen looked distant and mysterious, it seemed that Elsa was not one to be messed with and yet the Queen displayed a wonderful smile at the sight of her sister…

"Anna!" Elsa cried out, and then she was fast to advance and greet her sister followed by two of her best and most intimidating castle guards- "Where have you been all day, my sweet little sister?"

"Hello, Elsa!"

Anna was delighted to discover that Elsa had indeed chosen to wear something different that night: The Arendellan Queen looked splendorous thanks to that elegant dress in a bright shade of orange, her cloak was yellow and her neck was protected from the wind thanks to a soft and tawny scarf.

Elsa's outfit colors made a great combination with the Autumn decorations everywhere around her, her eyes were happy and sparkly and the Queen was holding a glass full of cider in her right hand…

"This was a great idea, after all!" Elsa accepted, now looking right into her sister's eyes after having shared a powerful hug- "We never had Autumn celebrations before, and the pumpkins are delicious!"

Many servants of the Royal household were quite busy as they carried a great number of pumpkins right into the castle, it was clear that the Queen was already very fond of this foreign fruit and most likely Arendelle was going to import them very often from now on.

"I knew that you were going to like it" Anna answered, and she happily grabbed a cider glass from a nearby table at the same time that Kristoff showed up- "We were riding together at the mountains all day… so, what about the dance?"

"It shall start any moment now!"

Anna and Elsa were greeted by a small group of foreign dignataries, a good number of castle guards patrolled the celebrations and all of a sudden Sven the reindeer showed up at the fountains square looking bored.

Kristoff decided to feed his reindeer friend with a particularly large pumpkin, the musicians continued to play their violins and piano as people cheered and it seemed that everything would be perfect that night.

"Come Elsa, we have to get ready for the royal dance!"

Anna and the Queen disappeared together into the sweet castle as they whispered things to each other, Kristoff remained behind talking to one of the guards about the pumpkin candy and Sven seemed to be really happy with his pumpkin.

"Wait for me, Anna!"

The rockets that now intrigued Anna so much continued to raise and explode so high in the sky, civilians and guards alike enjoyed the celebrations and nobody realized that the journey that would take all of them to the end of the world had just started that night…


	4. Paintings at the Throne Hall

**4- Paintings at the Throne Hall**

Anna was very happy as she admired all of the candles, paintings, pumpkins and so many other special decorations that had been designed to be part of the castle celebrations just for that night.

The Throne Hall of Arendelle Castle looked more magical than ever thanks to the warm and soft light that came from those purple candles everywhere, so many large pumpkins had been carved so they would resemble spooky faces with happy and twisted smiles and the wooden tables were full of the finest and most expensive food and drinks for everyone...

All parts of the dancing floor were decorated with dry autumn leaves spread between those green and orange carpets, dozens of musicians were playing their flutes, violins and piano and many of the very special guests had already started to dance their best at various parts of the hall.

The paintings that decorated every wall depicted colorful forests and magical images of witches and castles, others displayed artistic views of Arendellan landscapes and then Anna came to a sudden halt in order to admire a painting in particular that was quite different to all of the others in that hall...

It was the famous Hans of the Southern Isles, the very same evil psychopath of a Prince that had tried to destroy both Anna and Elsa in order to take the Arendellan throne for himself not long ago.

Hans looked rather cold and proud in that painting, standing alone in a dark forest and holding a sword all covered by blood...

"Hello there, Hans" Anna said, looking straight into those cold and malevolent green eyes- "That's the real you, indeed! I wish that you had looked just like this painting, the day that I encountered you for the very first time..."

Ever since the day of the Great Thaw, the maleficent Hans had been trying to get into personal contact with Anna of Arendelle over and over again.

Anna at first would indeed read the very emotional letters that spoke about remorse and grief, but as soon as Elsa discovered all of this she gave very specific orders indicating that every letter from Hans to Anna was to be delivered to the Queen's office instead.

The letters soon changed to nothing but anger and hatred instead, threats of war and death for everyone at Arendelle...

It was then when Queen Elsa had ordered to place paintings of Hans at the castle and the streets as well, so everyone would remember that the dark Prince remained a threat and that Arendelle needed to stand together and be ready to someday fight against him once again.

"Enemy of all Arendelle" Anna said, reading the words engraved on the lower part of the wooden frame of that portrait- "That's exactly what you are, my fake love! I wonder if we are going to see each other, ever again..."

"You know, if I ever see that Hans dude again I am going to leave him with a lot of teeth less!"

Kristoff had showed up at the right side of Anna all of a sudden. The young man now looked much better than before thanks to an elegant suit in bright shades of blue and brown, his hair was well groomed and a military saber was hanging from his waist.

Anna sighed with pleasure at the sight of her future husband by the light of the candles, it was true that Kristoff could be remarkably handsome and she started to wonder what the love of her life would look like the day that they would get married at last...

"That could happen, so get ready for it" Anna replied, now staring at the painting of Evil Hans once again- "According to our latest Intelligence reports, Hans and his brothers could be planning to launch a military campaign against us any moment!"

"Let them come!" Kristoff said, dismissing that somber possibility with a casual flick of his hand- "Come Anna, please have a dance with me!"

"That would be most excellent, my love!"

Anna and Kristoff dashed to reach the main dancing area of the elegant hall, in which many of the other couples were already performing the best of their dance skills for everyone to watch and admire.

Elsa seemed to be quite entertained as she discussed the special importation of pumpkins for Arendelle with the American diplomats that had been invited to the party, the musicians were playing a particularly cheerful composition and then Anna and Kristoff finally started to dance...

"You look delightful tonight, Anna!"

"Thanks! Tonight everything is perfect..."

Anna was extremely satisfied to dance with her true love while everyone watched and clapped for them, Kristoff's eyes were glowing with happiness and the party continued to be the very best that Arendelle Castle had seen since the days after the Great Thaw...


	5. The Sky is Awake

**5- The Sky is Awake**

The dance and celebrations at the Throne Hall lasted for over three hours of music, conversations and fun, all of the foreign diplomats were fascinated by the Arendellan spirit and finally it was time for everyone to call it a night and go to sleep in peace...

"T-that was a r-really excellent cider, Elsa!" Anna gasped, still holding an empty glass in her hand as Kristoff carried her in his arms- "W-What do they call this ce-celebration in England, again?"

"Halloween, Anna" Elsa replied, happy to see that nobody else would realize that her sister had actually drank way too much cider that night- "Now, would you please stop laughing? We all need some rest..."

"Alright, s-sorry Elsa! And... where is the cider from?"

"We imported it from Asturias, in Spain!"

The situation was not funny at all for Elsa, but Kristoff displayed a great and happy smile as he carried his future wife upstairs followed by the Queen. Anna was laughing, the castle was starting to get really cold and it was true that the three of them needed to have a nice and good night of sleep after the party.

It was a good thing that all of the stairs and hallways were completely deserted, the hundreds of servants that worked in the castle were asleep already and finally Kristoff and Anna arrived at a great wooden door.

"Here we are, my love!"

"Thank you, Kristoff..."

Elsa unlocked the door with a large silver key, Anna laughed a little more, they could hear the steps of castle guards that patrolled in a hallway nearby and finally the three of them entered the wide and elegant room that waited ahead.

Anna's personal bedroom was just as spacey and cheerful as it had always been, with a great mirror in a corner and a huge four-poster bed equipped with green and violet sheets... it was just recently that the Princess had decided to decorate her room with paintings of Elsa and Kristoff hanging from the walls, and the wooden floor now featured the finest carpets in violet and blue.

There was also a great window that provided a delightful view of the starry sky outside, those bright orange flames were dancing in the fireplace and Anna looked more peaceful than before as Kristoff placed her gently on that wide and soft bed...

"There, Anna! Now you just have to sleep well tonight..."

"Same for you, my love" Anna replied, looking up into those handsome brown eyes as she flashed a rather sweet smile- "And do not let the frostbite bite!"

"Sleep well, Anna..."

"G-good night, sweet sister!"

After that, Elsa was fast to depart followed by Kristoff. The heavy door was closed as silently as possible, and Anna listened to their steps as her future husband and her sister the Queen walked side by side and soon disappeared somewhere in the hallways outside.

"We should have p-parties like this more often, Elsa!" Anna whispered to herself, and then she abandoned her bed as soon as she thought that Elsa and Kristoff would not come back to check on her- "Now, let's see those s-sweet fireworks outside..."

Anna walked quite fast on her way to the great window, she pulled the violet and translucent curtains aside and there they were just for her eyes:

The cheerful rockets continued to raise and explode so high above the great castle and the town, the sparks were green, violet and orange and a fascinated Anna stayed there for a long time just trying to imagine how all of those dazzling fireworks would work...

"The sky is awake tonight!"

Anna of Arendelle finally returned to her bed some twenty minutes later, the young lady cuddled between her warm and soft blankets and she fell asleep at last...


	6. All started in November

**6- All started in November**

The first day of November was all peaceful and windy all over Arendelle Town.

Anna looked up to admire a vast and very clean sky as she walked across the Fountains Square that morning, there were just a few cirrus clouds in some parts and the air still smelled of pumpkin candy and cider... the wind was quite cold already even though it was not Winter yet, the day was more than just chilly and Anna realized that choosing her wintery outfit for that day had been just the right decision.

The Castle Guards bowed with great respect at Anna as she passed the open gates, the Princess beamed at them in silence and after that she finally ventured into the sleepy town and docks outside...

The wind whispered like a ghost as it passed between the houses and trees, a few teams of civilian volunteers were cleaning the remnants of the Autumn Celebrations and Anna took a path that she knew very well in her way to one of the most distant parts of Arendelle Town.

"Hello and the very best morning to you, Anna!" a teenage girl called out, delighted to see the beloved Princess in town that morning- "We trust you have slept well last night?"

"Thanks, the same for you!" Anna replied, waving at the girl and two nearby adults that were for sure her parents- "It was just a magical night!"

Anna admired the view of several warships of the Arendellan Navy that were just arriving at the fjord, her purple cloak was rippling in the wind and soon the Princess disappeared from view as she walked through some of the most lonely streets and alleys of the town...

"Elsa is definitely going to ask some questions" Anna whispered to herself, now proceeding to wear her black leather gloves as protection from the cold wind- "Kristoff also is not going to like this! And yet, I do not care... I really want to do this Elsa, and you cannot stop me!"

Anna greeted a few more friendly civilians as she passed beside her favorite bakery, the owners of Kristoff's favorite pub also waved and beamed at her and after that she walked across a beautiful and yet quite lonely park.

Just the curious ravens and a few other species of bird stared at Anna from the highest branches of those trees, the Princess looked back at them with a mischievous smile and finally she arrived at the other side...

 **Northern Lights – The Oldest Library and Bookstore in Arendelle Since 1347**

"Here I am at last!"

Anna had always known about the existence of Northern Lights, since it was perhaps the most legendary bookstore and library in all of Arendelle. It was said by many that the family-owned enterprise had collected many of the rarest and most valuable manuscripts and books in European history, and it was not unusual for them to receive all styles of visitors and customers from distant countries of the world.

Actually, Anna's father had been a great admirer of that family and it was thanks to them that the now historic King had learned so much about Magic and Trolls...

Northern Lights was just a perfect place for all of those that wished to find and learn from the most special and darkest of all books, and now Anna of Arendelle stood at the gates with intentions and goals that were perhaps not the best of all.

"You cannot turn around at this point" Anna whispered, staring at her own image reflected on that beautiful glass door- "Come on Anna, this is going to be wonderful!"

Anna waited at the entrance for a little more time, the bells of a church tower ringed peacefully in the distance and after that she finally pushed that door open and walked into the library...


	7. Getting Started

**7- Getting Started**

At least that morning, the Northern Lights library was just as quiet and peaceful as Anna had been hoping that it would be for her.

The library and bookstore was a place wider and cleaner than what it seemed from the park, with a shiny wooden floor and large windows that allowed loads of natural light to come inside... the curtains were violet and blue, the air smelled of sandal incense and there were elegant desks and heavy bookshelves everywhere.

"Hello?" Anna said, looking all around her as she walked on the bright orange carpets that decorated many parts of that floor- "Would somebody please assist me? I need some... special books, if you don't mind!"

At first it seemed that the library was not open yet for that day, Anna started to imagine that they had left the door unlocked for some reason and then a fragile old man appeared from behind a desk all of a sudden.

"Your Highness!" the man gasped, a little surprised to see that Anna herself had showed up at his famous and yet rather lonely place- "What a pleasure, and a surprise indeed! Please tell me, what books do you need?"

Anna recognized this old fellow in just an instant, since the famous Albert Icelock had been one of the special guests at Elsa's Crowning ceremony just a few months ago. Almost everybody in Arendelle town knew this man and his wife, their daughter was one of the best singers in the entire Kingdom and they were in general a very appreciated family indeed.

"Good morning, Mister Icelock!"

"Just Albert for your Highness, my Princess!"

"Albert" Anna continued, not sure what would be the best way to ask for what she wanted to find in that place- "Just out of... curiosity, do you have any books about the history, chemistry and manufacture of firework rockets?"

"That would be Pyrotechnics" Albert replied three seconds later, and a funny look in those green eyes allowed Anna to realize that the old man was quite surprised by her request- "I am not sure, but if you follow me we can have a little search at the Technical section!"

"That would be excellent!"

Albert displayed a soft and gentle smile, he turned around and after that Anna followed the man into a rather dark and almost labyrinthic part of the bookstore. The wooden shelves started to get taller and dustier, the light from outside became rather dim and then they finally arrived at the most isolated corner of the entire place.

"Let's see" Albert said, now climbing a fragile-looking wooden ladder in order to reach the highest parts of that cold and dusty shelf- "Indeed, we have something here! This one is _The History of Rockets_ and I also have _Rocket Chemistry_ and _The Arts of Pyrotechnics!"_

"I'll take the three of them, please!"

Albert placed the books in a pocket of his elegant brown coat, he descended from that ladder with surprising agility and Anna was more than happy to follow the springy man all the way to the counter.

"That shall be seventeen silver Arandalls, please" Albert asked, already placing the three dusty books inside of a brown paper bag- "Discounted from twenty, just for you! Thanks for taking them, almost nobody wants to purchase this kind of thing..."

"There you are, and if my sister comes asking questions... you did not sell these to me!"

"As you wish, your Highness..."

Albert dropped the dazzling silver coins inside a deep and hidden pocket of his coat, the respectful man just bowed without speaking another word and a beaming Anna was very fast to leave the library and bookstore immediately after that.

The park outside looked peaceful under a clear and sunny sky, the church bells started to ring once again somewhere in the distance and the ravens stared at Anna as she sat alone on a wrought iron bench...

"Now, let's see" Anna whispered to herself, and then she chose Rocket Chemistry as the book that she would start reading first- "I have to start somewhere!"

Anna opened the rather fragile book with a mischievous smile, the wind whispered between the trees everywhere around her and a ghastly raven just flew to the sky all of a sudden...


	8. Danger at the Castle

**8- Danger at the Castle**

Queen Elsa enjoyed the freezing wind as she walked alone beyond the gates of her castle that morning, happy to see a clear sky above and feeling quite peaceful as she listened to the distant ringing of the bells.

The town was still sleepy even though quite some people could be seen engaging in their everyday activities, with the shops getting open and children chatting with each other on their way to school... several of Arendelle's most impressive warships continued to arrive at the docks, Guards patrolled the streets and everything seemed to be totally normal that day.

Except that this day was very far from being yet another ordinary day at Arendelle...

"Where are you, Anna?" Elsa whispered, looking everywhere around as her purple royal cloak rippled in the harsh wind- "How could you have forgotten about breakfast with the Irish diplomats today?"

The gathering and talks with Ireland's envoys were quite important indeed, since Elsa wanted to keep importing Irish cider and pumpkins. Anna was supposed to join her sister at the special breakfast that had been prepared for the diplomats, but now the famous Princess was late and on top of that she was nowhere to be seen.

What on Earth could have happened to her?

"Good morning, Captain Garthen" Elsa said, and just like that an entire squadron of Guards came to an immediate halt at her words- "Have you seen my sister in town?"

"The best of mornings for your Majesty" Garthen replied after bowing at the Queen, and by the way he was a tall and handsome man of green eyes and fiery red hair- "We did see Princess Anna about two hours ago! She was heading to Ravens Park, if I recall correctly..."

"Thank you!"

After that, the Captain continued to patrol the streets together with the other seven Guards that composed his squadron. They all looked so elegant and dangerous thanks to their uniforms and sabers, and Elsa stared at them from a distance until the entire group turned around a corner and vanished from her view.

At that moment Elsa discovered that Kristoff was striding quite fast on his way to the castle followed by Sven, an Irish ship was about to arrive at the docks carrying a new shipment of cider and pumpkins and then a happy voice came from somewhere nearby all of a sudden...

"Hello, Elsa!"

Anna was not exactly happy to have encountered her sister so close to the castle, since she was carrying several large paper bags with mysterious contents that Elsa was not supposed to discover... the sounds that came from one of those bags were like those from glass instruments in constant contact with each other, another carried the chemistry books and a strange, rather acrid smell came from yet another of the bags.

"Anna!" Elsa cried out, now staring at her younger sister with a look of curiosity glowing in those icy blue eyes- "Where have you been? What is that?"

"I have been... shopping at the town" Anna replied, hoping that Elsa would not be too alarmed by the smell of liquid chlorine and hydrofluoric acid- "Just shopping to have a happy start of the day, that's all!"

"How could you have forgotten about breakfast with the Irish diplomats, Anna? Now, whatever it is that you have purchased just leave it at your room, and meet us at the Dining Hall right away!"

"Sure, I'll be there!"

Anna had already realized that Kristoff was just a few yards away, and yet she dashed towards the castle anyway in great fear of being questioned about the contents of her bags. Elsa seemed to be more annoyed than curious regarding the shopping adventure, the Guards asked no questions and soon Anna was all safe and sound as she walked across a hallway of her home.

"That was close! I need to be more careful from now on, if I want to continue with my project..."

A few of the Castle Guards stared at Anna with great curiosity as she climbed stairs and turned around corners from a hallway to another, but after all she arrived at the relative safety of her personal room just a few minutes later.

Anna took all of her dazzling glass instruments out of those brown paper bags, not to mention her books about rocket chemistry and the wide variety of questionable chemicals that she had purchased at the most distant parts of Arendelle Town that day... the collection looked quite formidable now that Anna admired all of that together for the first time, and for a moment she even wondered if her chemical project was a good idea after all.

"Just take it easy, Anna... and everything shall be alright! Wait till your first fireworks explode in the sky so high above the castle..."

Anna placed her laboratory instruments and chemicals on top of a wide wooden table, she closed the violet curtains so the sunlight would not reach some of those spooky-looking glass containers and that was everything that she would do regarding the project that day.

After that, Anna adjusted her cloak and gloves in front of her mirror and she departed on her way to the Dining Hall thinking of rockets and sparks...


	9. Ireland and Strawberries

**9- Ireland and Strawberries**

It was true that Arendelle Castle featured several halls dedicated to gathering and parties, and yet the Royal Dining Hall was for sure the best of them all.

The hall in question was located at one of the higher stories of the castle, which allowed its great windows to provide a fantastic view of the town and gardens outside. The sea looked vast and intimidating in the distance, the docks seemed small from that height and even the snowy mountains were visible so far just like a dream...

Those elegant carpets in shades of purple and green created a beautiful combination with the gray marble floor, the walls were decorated with paintings of mountains and castles and everything felt just happy and peaceful in that hall.

Anna admired the view as two more of Arendelle's Warships arrived at the docks with favorable wind, she was not paying much attention to her fried rabbit with quail eggs and orange sauce and then Elsa's voice managed to get into her mind all of a sudden:

"... That is right, Mr. Allaway! We know that Asturian cider is not quite as good as Irish cider, and all Arendellans love yours as well! The truth is that our pubs just cannot get enough of it..."

Anna turned her head to the right after having heard those words, and she was not surprised to discover that her sister the Queen continued to praise the quality of Irish products in the presence of the diplomats.

The famous Edward Allaway was a tall and elegant man of reddish-brown hair and happy green eyes, the other Irish diplomat was an equally stunning young woman that seemed to be his wife and both of them looked great thanks to their diplomatic outfits in orange and green...

The Irish envoys seemed to be delighted by the special breakfast that Elsa had selected for that day, they continued to admire the view of Arendelle Town and Anna would just stare at them sometimes without speaking any word.

"Thank you, your Majesty" Edward said, and then all of them raised their cider glasses to celebrate a toast together- "Thanks for everything... For Arendelle and Ireland!"

"For Arendelle and Ireland!"

The glasses collided a considerable height above the table, Ms. Allaway laughed and Elsa resumed the diplomatic talk after that. Anna was not very interested in all the negotiations about cider and pumpkins, and yet that changed when Erin Allaway said something that Anna had not been expecting at all...

"After Arendelle, we have to visit Strawberry Island!"

"That's very nice, a perfect vacation for you after a long and complicated diplomatic journey" Elsa replied, raising her glass once again so a young servant lady would refill it with fresh cider- "I have heard about Strawberry Island! The best touristic resorts in all the Mediterranean..."

"We love the resorts your Majesty, but this time we have to negotiate some Trade with Queen Annalise... You know, their chemical industry is the best in the world!"

"Is that true, then?" Anna asked, swirling the cider in her glass as she looked straight into those cheerful green eyes- "I mean, that Strawberry Island supplies the best chemicals that can be found anywhere?"

"That's true your Highness, and it explains why everybody wants to be in good terms with her Majesty Queen Annalise..."

Anna was delighted to have confirmed that information from a source as good as the Irish diplomats, since up to that point she had not been quite sure regarding how accurate her chemistry books would be after all. Now Anna was sure that Strawberry Island was the source of some of the chemicals that would be most important for her project, and she just needed a strategy to lay her hands on them without attracting unwanted attention from her sister.

"Elsa, the beach resorts at Strawberry Island are so beautiful! We should have vacations there someday you know, with Kristoff and Sven..."

"That would be sweet! We could go to visit Annalise after your wedding, Anna..."

"Oh you would love everything at Strawberry Island, my dear!" Erin added, happy to see that Anna of Arendelle seemed to be extremely interested about that place- "You have to pay them a good visit, Queen Annalise would receive you with the greatest honors!"

"I shall write a letter to Queen Annalise, then!"

Edward Allaway laughed in celebration while the servant lady refilled his cider glass to the brim, Erin cheered and after that the Irish diplomats started talking with Elsa about the trade agreements once again.

"We are getting ready to produce our best Arendellan Marmalade ever, just for your country" Elsa explained, happy and proud of the very fine products that her country could offer to Ireland as part of the deals- "Arendellan scarves and coats shall be a hit in Ireland next winter, I promise!"

"Thanks, your Majesty..."

Anna was more worried about the dangerous chemicals that she had placed at her personal room than she could ever be about marmalade and coats, so the silent Princess just hurried to finish her breakfast while the wind cried and howled outside.

"Edward, and my dearest Erin" Anna said, now standing up and getting ready to leave the Dining Hall at last- "I wish you a great journey to Strawberry Island, and a happy return to your country after that!"

"Thanks, my sweetie!" Erin replied, and it was clear that she was a little surprised to see Anna departing so soon- "We hope to see you at Dublin someday!"

"Anna, what...?"

"I am sorry Elsa, I have a few things to do!"

Anna tried her best to look cold and calm as she walked on that purple carpet on her way out of the hall, two silent Guards opened the wooden gates for her and the silent Princess vanished downstairs like a whisper...


	10. Into Secrets and Danger

**10- Into Secrets and Danger**

 _Everything seemed to be just ordinary and quiet at Arendelle Castle for the first seven days of the last November that the world would ever see._

 _The people in town continued with their peaceful lives as usual, Kristoff would often visit the restaurants and pubs to sell the best of his ice, the weather continued to be quite windy and cold and Elsa received the visits of other special diplomats from Sweden and Spain._

 _Anna would sometimes spend all night reading her books and working with her chemicals, the first experiments took place on November the Third and it was thanks to sheer fortune and luck that nobody in the castle noticed those strange and colorful fumes that would sometimes emanate from the personal room of the Princess..._

 _At first, Anna herself was not quite sure of what she was doing, how to do it exactly or whether her ambitious project was a good idea or not after all._

 _Many of those chemicals were dangerous enough to claim her life in case that Anna was not careful enough in their handling, and the fact that she counted only with a few old books to guide her hands would not help much either. The drawings and instructions in the books were clear and good enough anyway, and eventually a shaky Anna managed to develop her first explosive compounds without killing herself in the process._

 _The designs for the simplest of all firework rockets were rather easy and fast to understand in comparison, which means that a very proud Anna was able to build her first creations just seven days after having purchased those three books at Northern Lights..._

 _Anna managed to build over three dozen rockets in a single sleepless night, she started to be surprised at her own natural ability for chemistry and fireworks and now she needed just the right opportunity that would allow her to showcase her dazzling talents to Elsa, Kristoff and everyone else._

 _What day would be the best to display her first rockets for all of Arendelle Town to see?_

 _It was true that Christmas and New Year's Eve were just around the corner, Arendellans loved them both and they would be just perfect for the presentation of a fireworks display... even then, it was still November and Anna was so happy and excited with her sparkly creations that she did not really want to wait that long._

 _Anna knew that she would need something else, and in the end the Princess decided that if she had convinced Elsa to celebrate Halloween for the first time ever it would be rather easy to trick the Queen into celebrating something else as well..._

 _The perfect idea came to Anna when she visited Kristoff and Sven at their place one cold and foggy morning, the concept was just wonderful and there would be really no doubt that Elsa would approve of it._

 _With every day that passed and every rocket that Anna made that November the world was drawing closer and closer to the very end of everything..._

Queen Elsa of Arendelle displayed a soft smile as she added her signature at the end of a diplomatic letter that she had just finished writing that morning.

The large window right in front of her elegant wooden desk allowed Elsa to see the castle bridge and Arendelle Town in the distance, and yet that morning the distant houses and docks were barely visible at all thanks to the fog... it was very cold outside even though there was no wind, the town was silent and a little of frost had started to form at the other side of that glass.

Elsa loved her personal studio and office, which was decorated with paintings of Arendellan glaciers and mountains as well as stylish scale models of the Viking ships of centuries past.

The royal studio featured great wooden bookshelves displaying countless books in every color that you could ever imagine, the polished floor was made of the finest wood in Arendelle and a beautiful Chess set awaited for players on a central round table.

The air smelled of violets and jasmine, Elsa admired in silence a great painting of her father that she loved to keep beside her desk and after that the Queen started to read the letter that she had finished at last:

 **Arendelle Castle, November 17 of year 1839.**

 _Queen Annalise of Strawberry Island, I send my most sincere greetings and appreciation to you and all of your delightful country._

 _The Arendellan Crown shall always keep the promises of loyalty and friendship that have existed between our realms since centuries ago, after your ancestors and mine proudly signed the Avalon Treaty in order to end the Gibraltar War once and for all..._

 _My dearest Annalise, the first shipments of Arendelle Berries shall arrive at your palace the first week of December. We all hope that our Trade agreements please your Majesty, but that is not really the reason that I am writing this letter to you._

 _As you know, my sweet sister Anna is engaged to marry Kristoff Bjorgman next year, with the wedding taking place at March the Seventeenth to be more precise. We all are very happy and excited around here, since Anna saved Arendelle from the greatest of all dangers and we intend to stage a most perfect celebration for her._

 _Annalise, Anna has recently displayed a great interest on visiting your country. We know just how beautiful Strawberry Island is, so our intention is to pay you a visit after the wedding celebrations are over. We would love to arrive at Sweeten Hollow in March the Thirtieth, and the idea is to stay at one of your resorts for three weeks._

 _We would bring Kristoff with us as well, not to mention seven hundred Arendellan Guards and... this may sound strange, but I hope that you have no problem with the presence of a reindeer as well!_

 _Oh, we also have a magical snowman with us. Anna would never leave Olaf behind, but please do not worry about our little friend since he is totally innocent and harmless._

 _Annalise, please let me know if you approve of our Travel to Strawberry Island._

 _Yours most sincerely..._

 **Queen Elsa of Arendelle**

Elsa seemed to be very satisfied with her diplomatic letter, which would be sent by express mail to Strawberry Island so it would arrive at Annalise's palace within three or four days. The style was exactly what Elsa had aimed and wished for, and she was almost sure that the Strawbellan Queen would accept their royal visit without questions.

Anna would be delighted to hear about the travel, the best Arendellan Warship and its escorts would soon be prepared for the journey and then somebody outside knocked the door of Elsa's royal studio seven times...


	11. Curiouser and Curiouser

**11- Curiouser and Curiouser**

"Who is that?" Elsa asked, now folding her letter to Queen Annalise and placing it inside of a stylish envelope in violet and green- "If you have my breakfast, I'll have it at the Dining Hall today..."

"Hi Elsa, it's me Anna!"

"Fine, come inside..."

The heavy wooden door was opened rather slowly, Elsa was fast to conceal the royal envelope in a drawer of her desk and just an instant later Anna came striding into the studio with a sweet and yet somehow mischievous smile.

Anna looked all crisp and bright that morning, her violet cloak made an excellent combination with a silvery dress and Elsa was a little surprised to discover all those sparks of happiness and excitement in her sister's cheerful blue eyes...

"So why are you so happy in a day as cold and foggy as this one?"

It was just then when Elsa discovered that Anna carried a large green envelope between her hands, it made a great contrast with those gloves in elegant dark blue and it seemed that Anna was shaking a little with anticipation and excitement as she came to a halt right beside the Queen and her desk...

"Oh no" Elsa gasped, wishing for real that she could be somewhere else at those very moments- "You came up with something again, right Anna?"

"Yeah, well..."

"What is it this time?"

Anna just presented the green envelope to her sister without speaking any words, the mischievous smile that Elsa knew so well would just refuse to disappear and the Queen, trying not to think of what could happen at Arendelle this time, opened the envelope to find a letter with Anna's personal drawings and handwriting everywhere.

"What do you think of that, Elsa?"

At first, Elsa was just reading the letter in silence without even looking up at her sister. The look in those blue eyes was one of surprise and amusement, at certain point Elsa even laughed a little and Anna was eagerly waiting to see what the Queen's answer would be.

"Anna, this is quite an imaginative idea" Elsa said at last, almost two frozen minutes after having started to analyze the project- "I like it for real, but... Are you sure about this, Anna?"

"What do you mean?"

"We just celebrated Halloween in Arendelle for the first time ever, and now this? Think about it! We could be giving the impression that we just want to throw a party after another, we have a visit by Norwegian diplomats next week and now you want to celebrate this thing?"

Anna could see a flash of doubt glowing somewhere in Elsa's deep and icy eyes, and the princess knew perfectly well that all of her project would be threatened if she could not convince her sister to accept the new celebrations right away.

It was of the greatest importance to convince Elsa right there and at those very moments, since her first rockets were chemically unstable and waiting for December was really not an option...

"Exactly, it's the perfect time to celebrate Reindeer Day for the first time ever!" Anna explained, and even Elsa was surprised to see how excited and happy her sister seemed to be about this idea in particular- "Think about it, Elsa... With the Norwegian diplomats around here, Reindeer Day is just perfect!"

"Anna, let's leave this new tradition for next year..."

"We can invite the Spanish Queen, she loves all about the North... Let's promote the culture of reindeers, a vital part of Arendellan life! Who knows, perhaps we can start exporting reindeers sooner than you think..."

"Alright! There is some commercial value in your project" Elsa said, raising both of her hands as she came to accept Anna's most recent madness at last- "Halloween was a success after all, and perhaps it's time for Arendelle to develop all of the potential that our reindeers have to offer..."

"Thanks!"

Anna was very fast to turn around after having said that word, and she hastily marched out of Elsa's studio in fear that her sister would change her mind at any moment. Elsa placed the Reindeer Day letter inside of a drawer of her desk, Anna had almost reached the distant door and at that moment the Queen came to speak once again:

"I'll be calling the Fireworks experts from Oslo again Anna, for your perfect Reindeer Day!"

At those words, Anna came to a halt a second before she would leave the studio behind. The mischievous princess turned around to look at Elsa, a mysterious smile appeared in her face and after that Anna spoke thirteen words that the Queen of Arendelle would never forget:

"It shall not be necessary to call the Fireworks experts this time, Elsa..."

Anna departed, she closed the wooden door after herself without another word and Elsa was left in solitude and silence to think about those final words...

"Curiouser and curiouser..."

The wind whispered outside like ghosts lamenting in the distance, soon Anna's very fast steps could not be heard anymore and Elsa started to have a curious feeling that something in all of that was not quite alright...


	12. Reindeer Day

**12- Reindeer Day**

November continued to be a very cold and yet rather beautiful month for all of Arendelle that year.

It was true that the frigid December was just around the corner, the Northern winds were already very harsh and snow had started to fall every now and then, but the sky was often clear and bright for that time of the year and the sea had been peaceful as well.

A lively atmosphere of happiness and peace covered Arendelle Town as everyone started to get ready for the traditional December celebrations, many people were still talking about Halloween and now every family loved to hear that they would get to experience yet another new and surprising tradition that year...

"Thank you, Kristoff!" Anna said, happy and yet feeling a little guilty as she bossed everyone around that bright and sunny morning- "Please, throw that one over there... We need to get everything ready for tonight!"

Kristoff looked slightly sour and annoyed as he carried a huge wooden container across a street, somewhere not far from the stylish bridge that connected the town and its castle. It was clear that the thing in question would weigh no less than two hundred pounds, the wood was rough and on top of that there was a strange smell that came from whatever it was that Anna had placed inside...

"What on Earth are you hiding inside of these things?" the young man complained, now rubbing his back right after having placed the mysterious container just beside a light post in a corner- "Are these Rock Trolls or what?"

"That's a surprise for tonight, my love!"

Anna looked cold and stylish that day thanks to a wide cloak in a rather light shade of violet, her dress was blue and green and Kristoff was not the only person that transported the wooden containers through almost every street of the town.

It seemed that most of the Castle Guards had been recruited by Anna to carry her secret rockets to the specific locations that she had selected, all of them looked curious to know what the entire thing would be about and also the civilians in every street were quite surprised and amused by these events...

All of them were just staring at the Guards and whispering things to each other, indeed trying and yet failing to figure out what kind of surprise Anna of Arendelle would give them this time...

Anna's entire fireworks arsenal would be displayed in order to end the celebrations that night, finally everyone would know about her newly discovered abilities and she could not wait for the moment when the very first rocket would raise like magic to the sky!

"You could give us a hint about it, at least" Kristoff replied, not very surprised to discover that he was already sweating a little despite of the harsh and cold wind- "Come on, Sven!"

Sven showed up in the wake of Anna and Kristoff a few seconds after that. The mighty reindeer struggled a little in order to pull the sled that the Guards had loaded with even more firework containers, a teenage girl nearby started to laugh at the scene and then Kristoff dashed to assist his loyal friend.

Anna felt somehow sad to see that Sven was very tired, and yet her happiness and sheer excitement just continued to grow from somewhere in the deepest parts of her heart...

"Here Sven, have a carrot!" Kristoff said, and he quickly offered that treat to the reindeer at the same time that he patted his head- "These things are heavy, I know... Hey, you have to share!"

Anna knew that Kristoff and Sven used to share almost every carrot, and still it was a little awkward for her to witness as they did exactly that right in front of everyone else. It seemed to Anna that this was a good opportunity to leave her friends alone and allow them to have at least some rest, and so she just continued to coordinate the Guards and the civilian volunteers that helped as well.

The streets of Arendelle Town were already being decorated with drawings of reindeers and forests, the houses looked sweet and beautiful thanks to all of those ribbons in violet and green and many people were starting to wear costumes in the form of reindeer ears, antlers and tails...

Many families had started to set up nice wooden stands in which they would be selling all styles of reindeer merchandise to the visitors and tourists, all of them hoping to earn some very needed additional income for December thanks to Anna's bright idea.

"How curious" Anna whispered to herself, happy as she witnessed how the very first visitor ships were just about to arrive at the town's crowded docks at that very moment- "I just wanted Reindeer Day to show off my rockets, but it seems that I have invented a tourism wonder for Arendelle's economy!"

Arendelle Town was already receiving local guests from smaller towns and settlements as well, and it was no surprise to Anna that many of those families had decided to bring their reindeers with them.

The Reindeer was Arendelle's national animal after all, but it was also true that the outsider families in question just wanted the carrots, pumpkins and berries that Elsa had promised to provide free of cost to all reindeers in town just for that very special day.

Anna continued to coordinate the Guards for some time, and quite soon after that all of the firework containers had reached their final destination. The Guards returned to the Castle in order to open the Gates just like Elsa had ordered, for some reason Kristoff was nowhere to be seen and that was when the princess decided to go and visit her favorite bookstore once again.

The isolated Ravens Park was just as peaceful as the day when Anna had purchased her very first books about chemistry and rockets, Northern Lights was just getting open for the day and then Anna discovered something that she had not been expecting to see between the snowy trees and gardens that morning...

A tall and rather fragile young woman was trying her best to pull a female reindeer through the park, it seemed that the animal just refused to keep advancing and a very curious Anna walked in silence towards them.


	13. Svayn and Sven

**13- Svayn and Sven**

The first thing that Anna came to think about this was that the scene before her eyes was quite mysterious, very strange and yet somehow amusing after all.

"Come on, Svayn!" the furious lady cried out, still trying to pull her reindeer through the park on their way to the streets and squares of Arendelle Town- "Just move! What is your problem? I am sorry that we ran out of carrots two weeks ago, and today Queen Elsa shall give free carrots to all reindeers in town!"

Anna realized that the woman in question seemed to be about twenty or perhaps twenty four years old, she was beautiful but also ragged and dirty and judging from her clothing style it was clear that this lady would hail from one of the most distant towns beyond the Northern Mountain.

She was just yet another outsider arriving at Arendelle Town to celebrate Reindeer Day with everyone else, Anna had already seen loads of rural folks that day and yet there was something quite unusual and definitely very different in her...

"Hello!" Anna said, waving at the young woman as she came to a halt a cautious distance from both of them- "What is the problem with your reindeer? You know, they do not like to be treated like that!"

The rural lady had been so concentrated on getting Svayn to the castle that she had not discovered Anna's presence all that time. At first she just turned around looking a little irritated, and it seemed that the woman was just about to say something harsh until the moment when she finally realized that the Princess of Arendelle was standing right there...

"Your Highness!" she gasped with a shriek of a voice and a curious combination of fear and admiration, truly surprised to see the famous Anna standing just a few steps from her- "My goodness! It's Anna of Arendelle in person!"

"It's me indeed" Anna replied, a little amused at the kind of reaction displayed by this rough and rural woman- "Here in Arendelle Town everyone is used to seeing me, but I understand if our meeting kind of shocks you... Now tell me, what is your name?"

"I am Astrid Lindgren, your Highness" Astrid explained, now a little shy and shaky- "It's a great honor to meet you! Now, regarding Svayn... you see, she's crazy! Your Highness, this is the most stubborn and annoying reindeer that we have ever seen at Snowind's End..."

Anna had heard that curious name just a few times in her life.

Snowind's End was one of the most distant and isolated villages in all of Arendelle, located at the coldest regions very far beyond the Northern Mountain. The wind there was often so harsh and snowy that the village had earned its name thanks to that, and also it was the end of the road for anyone traveling to the very edge of Arendelle.

Kristoff had once told Anna that not even the most courageous of the ice harvesters would visit Snowind's End too often, and yet that was not a trouble for the people there at all since they always had loads of ice to start with...

"Snowind's End?" Anna asked, and she laughed a little as the cold and snowy wind whispered between the spooky trees nearby- "You have come a long way, Astrid! Why travel all that distance with Svayn, if she causes so much trouble?"

"Well, as you already know we have ran out of carrots... and yeah, that means Svayn goes mad! Also, I hope to find her a new home somewhere here in Arendelle Town..."

Anna looked at Svayn after having heard those words, the female reindeer looked up at her and for a moment they just stared into each other's eyes. Svayn was smaller and more beautiful than Sven, her fur was a beautiful shade of brown combined with snowy white and her eyes were dark brown and very sparkly.

There was something special in those eyes, Svayn started to move her tail happily from one side to the other as she looked up at the famous Princess and then Anna realized that her life was just about to change forever...

"In that case, Svayn has already found a new home!" Anna said, and she looked quite cheerful as her shaky hand drew a significant amount of money from a pocket of her violet cloak- "Here, Astrid... Thirty seven silver Arandalls, and Svayn now belongs to me!"

Anna imagined that the rural Astrid would at least try to negotiate the price, so she was quite surprised to see that the mysterious woman just grabbed all of those dazzling silver coins without speaking a single word.

Astrid bowed at Anna, those cold blue eyes were glowing of sheer happiness and after that she just departed on her way back to the distant village of Snowind's End...

"Well, that was easier than I thought!" Anna said, and she patted Svayn on the back at the same time that Astrid just turned around a corner and vanished from view- "She was always cruel to you, right? No worries Svayn, you are going to be very happy here in Arendelle Town!"

Svayn started to move her tail from one side to the other even faster than before, Anna beamed with satisfaction and then it came, a voice that screamed from somewhere nearby as it cried out her name...

"Anna! Anna! Oh good, finally... There you are!"

Kristoff showed up at Ravens Park all of a sudden, Anna turned her head to look at him in silence and after that her future husband just dashed towards her followed by Sven.

"Hello, my love!"

The young man looked rather agitated after having spent a good time already just running around and trying to find Anna, and judging from the look in those eyes he was indeed very happy and relieved to have found her at last...

"Anna, Elsa wants to talk to you as soon as possible!" Kristoff explained, coming to a halt just a few steps from the princess- "Come with me! Hey, what reindeer is this?"

"Oh, her name is Svayn!" Anna said, and she was happy to see that Svayn and Sven had already started to be friendly with each other- "Some cruel lady did not want her anymore, and so... Nevermind! What does my sister want, Kristoff?"

"I am not sure, but I had never seen her so worried!"

"Fine, let's go back to the castle..."

Anna knew that her sister Elsa had seen the rockets already, the day was just about to get quite interesting and so she was fast to follow Kristoff all the way back to Arendelle Castle together with the reindeers...


	14. A Queen in Angst

**14- A Queen in Angst**

Queen Elsa of Arendelle was indeed looking quite worried as the celebrations were just about to get started everywhere around her.

"Anna!" Elsa cried out, waving at her sister as soon as she spotted the princess running towards her followed by Kristoff and the reindeers- "Where have you been? And... Well, you better explain to me why and where on Earth did you get all of these rockets!"

Anna was happy to see that her creations were already installed and visible to everyone in town, and yet she was scared to see that cold and fierce look that glowed like fire in the Queen's icy eyes... Elsa was angry for real on top of worried sick, the Ice Witch feared that some kind of disaster would happen and now Anna, trying to think fast, would have to explain everything about the mischievous activities that she had been developing in secret all that time.

The constant visits to a questionable bookstore, her unusually frequent shopping of mysterious ingredients and all of those explosions and smells that came from her personal room everyday...

"Hello, Elsa!" Anna said, finally coming to a halt and bowing respectfully at the Queen- "I know that you are worried, and... with good reason! However, I want to say that you have absolutely nothing to fear regarding all of my creations here..."

Elsa looked colder than usual thanks to a wide and dark blue cloak on top of a silvery dress, she was wearing her best leather gloves and a traditional Arendellan sword was hanging from her waist. The Queen wanted to look her best in order to impress the international visitors that were already arriving at the Town for Reindeer Day, and now Anna's dreadful surprise threatened to ruin everything for her.

"Anna, please tell me that this has nothing to do with all of those mysterious sounds, blasts and fumes coming from your room all these weeks..."

"I am sorry, Elsa!"

"In the end, this is why you said it would not be necessary to call the Fireworks Company for Reindeer Day!" Elsa replied, raising both of her hands in a clear sign of anger and frustration- "Anna, you should have informed me about this madness from the start!"

Anna had always known that Elsa's reaction after discovering the secret would not be a good one, and even then she was quite taken aback to see all of that fear and even fury flowing from her sister. Elsa feared that Anna's arsenal of homemade rockets would cause a catastrophe, and now it was imperative to calm her down before she would decide to cancel the whole thing.

"Elsa, I really wanted to tell you... but I knew that you would not take it too well! I promise that I have done everything correctly, the rocket chemicals are... stable, and tonight everything is going to be just fine!"

"What?! How can you say that? Have you even performed a security test of these rocket designs so far?"

"Well, not exactly but..."

"Anna, what have you done!?"

The Castle Guards that patrolled the streets were staring at the royal sisters from a distance, a family that had already started to sell Reindeer Costumes at a nearby stand looked worried, the French diplomat was admiring one of the rockets with great curiosity and Elsa realized with cold sadness that it was already too late.

Reindeer Day had proven to be a wild financial and touristic success, everyone wanted to celebrate and cancelling the Fireworks display was just not an option at that point...

"Elsa, just wait till you see my sparks glowing in the sky!"

"Alright, Anna!" Elsa accepted at last, trying to stay calm even though she actually wanted to strangle her sister at those very moments- "We have no other option at this point, everyone wants to see the show... I just hope that your sparkly creations do not end up burning the entire town to ashes or something!"

"Thank you, Elsa..."

Elsa sighed at those final three words, she turned around in a cold and swift style and after that she just departed and vanished from view around a distant corner. Anna just stayed there for some time, a little worried and excited about her rockets at the same time, and then she realized that Elsa was not the only person that had finally discovered her secret project at last.

"So, you have been making these rockets every day since that Halloween thing?"

Kristoff was already admiring one of Anna's creations with deep curiosity and interest, the rocket in question had been installed right beside a light post and its sharp nose was pointing at the sky. Sven hurried to check out the rocket as well followed by Svayn, and certainly they were not the only ones that had been totally surprised by the sudden revelation.

Anna realized that hundreds and hundreds of people everywhere would whisper and talk about the rockets, the Guards seemed to be especially fascinated by them and it was clear that everyone wanted to see a great fireworks display that night...

"I know, big surprise!" Anna said, now patting Svayn's furry head as the sweet female reindeer looked up into her eyes- "It's just that the fireworks were so beautiful that night, that the idea of creating my own rockets became a new and very special dream of mine..."

"I love them, Anna!" Kristoff continued, happy and also very proud of what the love of his life had created all by herself- "I cannot wait to see the show! And really, do not worry about Elsa... It's not the end of the world!"

"Thanks, my love!"

Anna laughed, Kristoff hugged her with unbelievable pride, the harsh wind howled between those snowy trees and after that they just walked together between the houses and shops followed by their reindeers...


	15. Arendelle Sparks

**15- Arendelle Sparks**

Arendelle Castle and the Town looked all colorful and sparkly that night, the freezing wind had softened after all and a silent Anna looked up at a dark winter sky all covered by twinkling white stars...

"Come on! When is the show going to start?" Kristoff complained in amusement right beside the princess, looking at the distant streets and houses of the town as he waited for the first rockets to start flying- "Anna? Are you alright?"

It was the clearest and most crystalline sky that Anna had seen in a very long time.

The stars looked especially beautiful that night, the sea was all smooth and calm and they could hear hundreds of people chanting and cheering at every part of the town... the very anticipated rockets show would start any moment, and yet Anna seemed to be somehow sad as she admired all of that...

"What?" Anna replied, coming back to reality at the sound of that voice- "Oh, I am sorry my love!"

Anna and Kristoff had wished for some romantic privacy that night, so they had left the celebrations behind and now they were sitting on the snowy grass somewhere in the hills very high above the town. The terrain's elevation provided them with a perfect view of the castle and houses, the distant sea looked almost like a mirror and everything was just as Anna had imagined it would be.

"I thought that you would be all happiness tonight" Kristoff said, now a little alarmed to see that Anna's eyes had become a little teary all of a sudden- "What is it, Anna? Oh, I know! Elsa was very unfair to you, but no worries... just give her some time, and she is going to love your new talents!"

"It's not about Elsa" Anna explained, and she displayed a sad and soft smile as she looked up into Kristoff's brown eyes- "My father loved starry nights just like this, we... we would observe the planets together! They are gone, I could not say good bye and sometimes I feel like Dad looks at Arendelle from somewhere in the stars..."

At first Kristoff just remained silent at those words, but then the young man sighed with sadness and he was quick to place his powerful right arm all around Anna's shoulders. Anna cried a little as her future husband caressed her hair, and after that they just admired the twinkling stars together for some time.

"Anna, they would be so proud and you and Elsa..."

"Thank you, Kristoff" Anna added, already feeling better thanks to those beautiful words- "I sometimes dream about my parents, and tonight I wonder what would they think about... Oh look, here it comes!"

"What? When? Where?!"

Anna gasped as the first of her rockets took off from the Fountains Square of Arendelle Castle. The slender artifact left a trail of golden sparks behind as it raised so fast towards the sky, Kristoff cheered and then the moment that Anna had been waiting for all that time came at last:

The rocket exploded very high above the castle as a dazzling white blast and a fascinating shower of green and violet sparks, the crowds below screamed in surprise and celebration, the bells started to ring all over the town and after that many more of Anna's rockets raised like magic to the stars.

Arendelle Town was illuminated in all shades of orange, violet and green as the rockets exploded to perfection so high above the streets, Anna started to sob as she cried in total happiness and a shaken Kristoff was almost unable to believe all of that magic and beauty...

"Anna, that is... That's just unbelievable!"

"Thanks, my love! I knew it, I knew that all of them were going to work perfectly..."

The rockets continued to fly and explode in great explosions of happiness and beauty for a long time after the first one, Anna cried in pride and delight as they witnessed the show and Kristoff was so shaken that all of a sudden he found himself unable to speak a single word.

"You see, Elsa?" Anna whispered, happy as she tried to imagine what her sister's face would look like at those very moments- "It was not the end of the world..."

Anna's hand grabbed that of Kristoff in silence, they just continued to enjoy all of that beauty without talking to each other and everything was perfect.

After all, what Anna had created was just beautiful and it really seemed that nothing bad would ever happen to the world thanks to her...


	16. Cider and Vodka

**16- Cider and Vodka**

 _The wild celebrations lasted for several hours of the greatest fun and delight all that night._

 _Anna's fireworks display alone took over twenty minutes to be over, everyone loved the great surprise to no end and the party came to start for real after that... After all Queen Elsa had called all of the best musicians in Arendelle, and also every square and street had been ready with nice drinks and food for everyone in town._

 _The Castle Guards carried large pumpkins and entire bags of carrots for every visiting reindeer just as promised, the musicians displayed great skills as they played their violins and piano, fine Irish cider was everywhere and the people danced and cheered with great pleasure and excitement..._

 _Certainly, the wacky Reindeer Day proved to be the happiest celebration that Arendelle had seen in over three hundred years!_

 _Anna was the most admired woman through the entire party, since the impressed Guards would greet her with the greatest respect and every family tried to share at least some bread and cider with her._

 _The firework rockets had been so fascinating that most people were still having trouble to believe it, and many of the visiting diplomats were already asking Anna to export some of her creations to their countries..._

 _Sven and Svayn enjoyed their carrots and pumpkins very much, everyone cheered and celebrated Anna's firework talents and after all of that a new and peaceful day came to Arendelle at last._

The sky was all gray and gloomy as Elsa walked across the castle bridge that morning, a little of snow had just started to fall and the day seemed unnaturally dark even for that part of December...

Elsa was surprised to discover a very silent Arendelle Town as she arrived at the other side of that bridge, just a few of her Guards would patrol here and there and a rather sinister wind was blowing from the North... soon it was clear to the Queen that most of the town's people continued to sleep at their homes, and the remains of the party could be seen anywhere she looked.

Carrots and pumpkins everywhere, reindeers sleeping in the streets, tables overturned, empty cider bottles abandoned just like that at every corner and loads of paper and cardboard shards that remained from the rockets that had exploded so high above the town...

It seemed to be a day totally different to the wild and happy celebrations of the day just before, and even though Reindeer Day had been a devastating success Elsa was quite worried about her sister that day.

"Anna!" Elsa would cry out, trying to find her sister at a lonely street after another while her violet cloak rippled in the cold wind- "Anna, where are you? _Come on!_ Anna, we need to have a talk! Anna! _Anna!"_

Just the echoes of her voice would be the answer for the Queen, the snowy wind howled between the sleepy shops and houses and Anna was nowhere to be seen...

"Anna! _Anna!_ Come on, we really need to have a word!"

At that moment Elsa almost tripped over a very drunk reindeer right beside a light post, after that the street in question proved to be all slippery thanks to a pumpkin that had been smashed just like that and then a nearby Guard pointed at a ghostly corner not so far from the Queen...

"Thank you!"

Elsa dashed in that direction, the Guard tried very hard not to laugh and soon the Queen of Arendelle ventured into a street that she was not very familiar with... the friendly shops at both sides were quickly replaced by pubs, the sidewalks were not so clean anymore and the light posts were not quite looked after.

This was for sure the worst part of Arendelle Town, Elsa grew more and more worried with every second that passed and after that she discovered her at last:

Anna was sitting on a rackety old chair right outside of Arendelle's worst pub, the wooden table was littered with empty cider bottles and a shaky Kristoff was laughing all silly and sick beside the sleepy princess.

It was clear to Elsa that both of them were drunk as hell, Anna started to laugh and then the fireworks prodigy raised her almost empty cider glass as she stared and waved happily at her sister...

"Hi there, Elsa!"

Elsa dashed towards that table, and her surprise became shock as she realized that Anna had finished over seven bottles of hard Irish cider that night. Anna looked happy even though it was clear that she was very intoxicated, she just laughed with a cheerful glow in those deep blue eyes and Kristoff seemed to have already descended into a similar condition:

Two empty bottles of fine Swedish vodka were just about to be joined by a third in his hand, Kristoff laughed as he looked up at Elsa and those happy brown eyes looked all dreamy and lost after an entire night of party and celebrations...

"Anna! _What have you done?!"_

"Oh, no worries Elsa!" Anna replied, and she laughed even louder as her sister grabbed her arm and started to pull her away from that pub- "That was just some cider, and I have a lot to celebrate you know..."

It was just sheer luck that nobody else was there to witness that scene, since the view of Queen Elsa almost dragging the princess back to the castle would be nothing good for the royal honor and prestige of Arendelle... Anna would not resist even though she continued to laugh, soon the people would start to wake up and Elsa just wanted to return home as soon as possible.

"Please c-come to see me tonight, my love!" Anna cried out, beaming as she turned her head to see Kristoff one last time before the party would be over- "My s-secret lab is unbelievable, you are going to l-love it!"

"I'll be there, light of my life!"

"We have to talk about that secret lab, Anna!"

Anna and Elsa walked side by side through the snowy gardens and streets, the Clock Tower chimed seven times, the Queen of Arendelle sighed and after that the royal sisters vanished in silence into the shadows of their castle...


	17. Into the Secret Lab

**17- Into the Secret Lab**

Queen Elsa just grew even more scared and worried as they climbed staircases, walked across hallways and passed beside beautiful castle windows on their way towards Anna's personal room that morning.

At least Elsa was relieved to know that most of the servants were still sleeping, so nobody would see them as a drunken Anna stumbled all the way still with a bottle of cider in her hand... the few Guards that walked around were discreet enough to act as if they had seen nothing at all, Elsa decided in silence that she was going to reward them later and after that the journey came to end at last.

The wooden door to Anna's personal room stood before the royal sisters looking as innocent as ever, Anna was searching for the key deep in a pocket of her cloak and Elsa knew that she would get to see something scary and quite surprising at the other side...

"Just wait a moment, Elsa!" Anna said, still trying to find that key while her sister sighed with impatience right beside her- "I know I have it here, somewhere... you are going to love my lab, and... Great, here it comes!"

Anna drew the silvery key, Elsa shook a little and the mighty door was unlocked and opened at last. At first Elsa just stood there while her sister advanced, the silence was ghastly and then the Queen of Arendelle ventured for the first time into the now famous secret lab...

"Anna" Elsa gasped, shaking once again as she stared at almost everything around her- "What in the Name of our Parents is all of this?"

The view was just as unbelievable as Anna had promised, since the once austere personal room had transformed into a dazzling chemistry lab with glass containers everywhere, silver and glass instruments installed on wooden tables and colorful liquids that would glow and sparkle like a dream almost anywhere you looked...

"My secret Lab! Well, it's not really a secret anymore, but it really was a mystery for several weeks... After all, what do you think of my talents Elsa?"

"Anna, this is... well, totally unbelievable!"

"Thank you!" Anna replied, and her eyes looked dreamy and cold as she stared at her sister for a moment- "This is a dream come true, I n-never imagined that I would have t-this hidden talent... Oh my sparks, wait!"

At that moment, a glowing purple liquid had started to release threatening white sparks inside of a crystal container not so far from the Queen... Elsa was almost paralyzed as she witnessed how the complex glass systems were starting to overheat, mysterious green fumes came out of nowhere inside of that thing and Anna dashed to attend the emergency as fast as she could.

The chemistry genius shook the container just a little before adding a few drops of a sparkly blue liquid, the fumes disappeared and everything returned to normal after that...

"Sorry about that, Elsa!"

"Anna! What... what was that? Your secret lab here is already unbelievable enough, and now it seems... I am not sure of what just happened, but it seems to me that the entire castle is in danger!"

"What? That?" Anna gasped, laughing as she tried to keep Elsa from watching whatever chemical reaction that was now taking place inside of the instruments- "No worries Elsa, things like that happen all the time... I just have to keep everything nice and steady, that's all!"

Elsa realized the kind of danger that now threatened her very home, she knew that the incident had been far more serious than Anna wanted her to believe and all of that smelled of death and tragedy to her... the secret lab was beautiful but deadly, the situation could get out of control any moment and Elsa now feared for the lives of every guard and servant within the entire castle.

Just how could this have happened? How on Earth was it possible that Anna had turned out to be a brilliant and yet mad expert chemist, creator of wonders and danger alike? What was going to happen to Arendelle now?

"Anna" Elsa said, and after that the Queen adopted her most intimidating tone of voice at the same time that she looked at her sister with cold and shadowy eyes- "Your rockets are brilliant, but you have gone too far! I cannot allow you to operate this dangerous laboratory inside of our castle..."

"Oh, come on Elsa! Please!"

"Anna, I am not sure..."

The purple liquid had already transformed into a dazzling shade of violet, those silvery sparks came back all of a sudden, the glass systems were starting to heat up once again and yet Anna concentrated all of her attention on her sister.

Elsa was alarmed, the secret lab had scared her for real and now the entire chemical adventure was in danger...

"Allow me to continue all of this, Elsa... please!" Anna exclaimed, and then she hurried to hold her sister's cold hands with both of hers- "It all started as a rockets lab, but my abilities evolved and now... Elsa, I know that Arendelle's Army and Navy need a really good update... and you know, I can give you a hand with that!"

"Anna, what do you mean?"

Anna was just standing there in silence, there was a spark of mystery and danger in those mischievous blue eyes and Elsa slowly came to understand what her little sister was talking about...

It was no secret to anyone in Arendelle that the Navy's warships had been performing extensive training and combat drills since several months ago... the Army had been doing the very same with its battalions and artillery, and meanwhile rifles and bayonets alike were being produced in alarming numbers all the time.

The little and yet powerful country was indeed getting ready to face a possible attack by the Southern Isles, Elsa was worried and now Anna offered her sister and Queen a chance to change everything for Arendelle...

"Fine" Elsa replied after some time, her voice all somber and sad- "Anna, I allow you to keep this secret lab of yours... See what kind of... weapon you can come up with, and please... please, try not to blow the castle to smithereens one day!"

"Thank you, Elsa!"

Anna displayed a bright and wicked smile, Elsa walked out of the lab without another word and that violet liquid continued to glow as it released all of those dazzling and silvery sparks...


	18. Threats and Danger at the Sea

**18- Threats and Danger at the Sea**

 _Elsa had spent all day and night, and all day as well, and many nights after that all worried and fearing that she had somehow taken the wrong decision regarding Anna and her dangerous inventions that day._

 _What would happen to the castle if Anna made even the slightest mistake with one of those dangerous chemicals? What if she messed up? What if one of those rockets exploded right in the face of the person that Elsa cared about the most in the entire world?_

 _Anna continued to work with her chemicals and rockets everyday, just as happy and casual as if she was merely baking apple bread and butter cookies for her sister..._

 _At this point every guard and servant in the castle knew exactly what was happening inside of that room, and yet all of them seemed to be unusually calm and happy about the entire situation. The Queen would receive nothing but congratulations and cheers for having a chemical genius for a sister, since nobody could forget about the unbelievable fireworks that Anna had displayed for everyone that night at Reindeer Day._

 _Anna started to import all varieties and styles of dangerous chemicals all the way from Strawberry Island with the greatest blessing of Queen Annalise, her experiments would shake the castle every now and then and Elsa knew that there was already no way to stop whatever that would happen after that..._

 _As days and weeks passed, the Queen of Arendelle started to calm down and everyone in the peaceful town continued to celebrate every time that Anna sent her magical rockets to the dark winter sky._

 _A powerful instinct somewhere very deep within the Queen's icy heart would tell her that something was not quite alright, Elsa would even have nightmares about the violet liquid that she had seen at Anna's lab and then it was January the Seventh of 1840 at last..._

The Northern Lights glowed and danced over the seas of Arendelle and Norway with a striking combination of violet and green, snow was flying in the wind and Queen Elsa sighed in silence as her most powerful warship sailed through the calm and dark waters like a shadow...

It was not often that the famous _Ice Dagger_ carried out a secret mission in the sea so far from Arendellan land, and it was even more unusual to see the Queen commanding the warship herself. Elsa looked cold and majestic as she looked up at the clear starry sky, her violet cloak rippled a little in the wind and then a tall and powerful man appeared at her side all of a sudden.

"Admiral Whitlek" Elsa whispered, and after that the Queen flashed a soft smile as she looked up at those bright and fierce blue eyes just for a moment- "Please tell me... do we have any signs of them yet?"

Elsa was happy to count with Alistair Whitlek that night, since the famous Admiral was not only the proud Captain of _Ice Dagger_ but also the most courageous and talented commander that the Arendellan Navy had ever seen...

Admiral Whitlek was just as tall as Kristoff, his hair was long and brown and there was a cold and intriguing aura all around him. The man was surprisingly young for his military rank since he was not even fifty years old, those hands were large and strong and that smile was somehow sweet and twisted at the same time.

The Arendellan Navy uniform in black and purple made Alistair look even more impressive, a naval saber was hanging from his waist and there he was, just looking at the dark and icy sea as he stood beside his Queen...

"We have not seen anything so far, your Majesty" Whitlek replied with that shadowy voice, and after those words the Admiral kept silence for some time as he looked up at the fascinating Northern Lights- "This is the seventh time that we patrol the Styllgren Line, and the enemy vessels have not dared to come and face us!"

"They are afraid" Elsa replied, happy and yet worried all at once- "Hans knows that the Southern Isles Navy would be hardly a match for Arendelle in open combat, and yet... they are out there, somewhere, just waiting for a clear opportunity to advance..."

Anna was still busy trying to come up with some kind of chemical weapon for the incoming war, the Arendellan Navy continued to carry out combat drills everyday, the Army performed extensive training on ground and the Queen had been informed that her forces already counted with enough weaponry and power to fight against any threat.

In spite of all this Elsa just could not shake the feeling that something in Arendelle was not quite alright, the stars twinkled in the sky and there was something dark and creepy lurking somewhere in her heart...

"We shall keep the Styllgren Line as fortified as possible, for the strength and pride of Arendelle" Admiral Whitlek continued in a confident voice, and then the man looked down at his Queen with certain confusion and curiosity- "Your Majesty, you look unnerved... What else has decided to travel through your mind?"

"My sister" Elsa whispered, not very sure that she wanted to talk about that particular worry as they patrolled all of Styllgren that night- "You know, she continues to work in that laboratory of hers! Any little mistake and who knows what could happen to the castle..."

"You need to trust her Highness Anna, your Majesty."

"I do trust her" Elsa explained, worried and very proud of Anna at the same time- "I know that Anna can invent something powerful enough to win the war for Arendelle, she has proven to be unbelievably talented for this and yet... I cannot shake this feeling, that something really bad is going to happen thanks to her inventions..."

Admiral Whitlek did not speak again after those words, so Elsa just stared at the sea while the enormous _Ice Dagger_ continued to sail through the icy waters at top speed. Eventually the Queen drew a silvery telescope from a pocket of her cloak, and after that she spent a long time just looking in silence at the most distant waters of the sea.

The Northern sea was relatively calm that night, the water was almost like a mirror that reflected the magic and colors of the Northern Lights above, there were just a few icebergs floating around and then the Queen of Arendelle discovered something unusual and mysterious in the distance...

"Admiral Whitlek" Elsa said, and her heart started to beat faster as she tried to figure out what those images would be- "Look, to the West! What is that?"

Alistair then looked through his own telescope to discover seven dark objects that sailed at a distance of three or four miles, a few of those red and white flags were visible thanks to the soft light from the sky and there was no doubt to the Admiral about what those shadows actually were...

"It's them" Alistair accepted, lowering the telescope at the same time that a cruel smile appeared in his face- "We see enemy vessels for the first time, at last! Worry not, your Majesty... They know that it would be a suicide to come and attack us tonight."

"My greatest Admiral, war is coming and I trust all of Arendelle to give our very best in the battles that we are going to face together..."

Elsa knew very well that Anna and her chemical talents of unknown limits were included in that phrase.

What would happen if Anna did manage to invent some powerful and unbelievable weapon? How would Elsa deal with the consequences of that, in case that the danger proved to be too great? What if Anna invented something that the world was not ready for?

The proud Arendelle was ready to fight with everything they had, Anna worked at her chemical lab at those very moments and the enemy warships slowly sailed away like ghosts into the distance...


	19. Shaking the Castle

**19- Shaking the Castle**

 _Twelve peaceful days had already passed since Queen Elsa and her proud warships had returned to Arendelle Town that night._

 _The enemy vessels had not been spotted again through all of that time, the rumors about an imminent attack started to fade and it seemed that everything had returned to normal at the Kingdom..._

 _At least for now, the cold and calculating Hans would not dare to send any of his warships anywhere close to the Styllgren Line._

 _It was a beautiful January with plenty of snow and silvery skies, the only thing out of the ordinary were the violet, white and orange lights that would come from Anna's window every night and then one day Elsa opened her sleepy eyes..._

"That was a beautiful dream" Elsa whispered, stretching her arms as she prepared to leave her bed and start yet another day as Queen of Arendelle- "Father, I shall always miss you... I wish that I could see your eyes and hear your voice, at least one more time..."

Elsa yawned a little more, she rubbed her eyes and after that the Queen finally abandoned her bed. It was still dark outside since it was winter, but the fireplace provided a good illumination and the air that morning was not as cold as Elsa had imagined it would be.

The Northern Lights glowed all magical outside in dazzling shades of violet and green, Elsa selected a gray dress and her favorite blue cloak from her wardrobe and then it came to happen once again...

"Anna" Elsa whispered, not very happy to feel how the entire castle shook lightly as she walked back to her bed- "Whatever that is happening up there, I hope that you can keep it under control! Sometimes, I wonder if approving your laboratory was a good idea after all!"

The same had been happening over and over again every night, ever since the day when Elsa had visited Anna's secret lab for the first time.

All of the Guards and servants were already used to the fact that Arendelle Castle would shake at least a little with every day that passed. The worst moments would always happen a few hours after midnight, everyone knew that Anna was working on the development of some powerful weapon and all of them were very happy about that except for the Queen.

Elsa knew that all of those experimental detonations were taking place within very strong steel devices, Anna had already explained to her that the castle would not be in danger and yet the Queen had constant nightmares about colorful liquids that glowed like sinister ghosts inside of those creepy glass containers...

The military chemical project had started to feel far more real than ever before, and Elsa would often think about closing the lab for good or at least sending Anna to work on her dangerous inventions somewhere else.

"We need her" Elsa whispered to herself as she combed her hair before a mirror at a corner, trying not to think about those images of Arendelle Castle getting blown up and burning to ashes in the wind- "Whatever that happens now, you know that Anna can do it! Anna can create a new weapon to make Arendelle invincible..."

After that, a shaky Elsa finally abandoned her personal room and walked downstairs alone between all those cold and creepy shadows of the dark polar night...

The castle was still silent and lonely, but Elsa was greeted by a few servants and guards anyway as she walked across the hallways. The Queen started to feel January's cold now that she was far from her personal chamber, and yet she loved to see the Northern Lights at the other side of almost every window that she passed.

Elsa tried not to look at one of those _Enemy of All Arendelle_ paintings that she had ordered to place everywhere, the snowy wind whispered between the towers outside, three particularly tall Guards bowed at their Queen and at that moment the entire castle was shaken once again...

Whatever type of detonations that Anna had orchestrated upstairs this time had been more powerful than usual, a window nearby displayed a few fractures in the glass and a new round of severe shaking came quickly after that.

"Well my sweet sister, I very much hope that you really know what you are doing up there..."

Elsa descended a final staircase followed by a squadron of her guards, they walked across a hallway covered by a shiny and purple carpet, the windows at both sides displayed elegant curtains in blue and green and then a Captain of the Arendellan Armada hurried to open a wooden door for them.

The group advanced together into a Throne Hall that looked all magical and cold illuminated by the light from candles and lamps, the walls were now decorated with Arendellan armor and swords from centuries past and then a tall and sinister man emerged from the shadows at the other side of that place...

"We are so happy to see you, your Majesty" Alistair Whitlek said, and then the proud Admiral bowed happily at Elsa- "Just as you requested, we are here to coordinate the final strategy and defenses for the Styllgren Line..."

Elsa displayed a cold smile as the High Commander of the Arendellan Army bowed at her as well, after that the two imposing men advanced followed by a good number of military officers from both Navy and Army and everyone gathered around a huge rectangular table at the very center of the hall.

"Thank you everyone" Elsa said, and for a few seconds she just looked at everyone around her with great pride- "As you know, the Styllgren Line has to be defended at any cost and we are here to get ready for a war that may very well be just weeks from today..."

Almost the entire wooden table was covered with one of the largest and most beautiful maps that Elsa and her Generals had ever seen. The drawings on that map were very precise and artistic, the geographic features had been portrayed in great detail and there was even a scientific scale to calculate any distance and travel times that you could need.

"We have seventeen warships docked here in Arendelle Town" Elsa explained, and after that she proceeded to point a crystal wand at the stylish wooden figures that represented said vessels on the map- "The rest of my Armada stands on guard over here, behind Lindgren Island... and indeed, we continue to defend the Styllgren Line with twelve other warships over there."

Styllgren was an imaginary line that connected all of the most important islands that belonged to the Arendellan Crown, a total of seven heavily fortified positions located not so far from the continental kingdom itself...

The forested Lindgren Island was for sure the most important part of the Arendellan defenses at open sea, seventeen of Elsa's most powerful warships defended the docks and fortresses there and it was immediately clear that the enemy would face a true nightmare if they even tried to take over that place.

"Excellent defenses, your Majesty!" the High Commander exclaimed, clearly impressed by the size and agility of the Arendellan Armada- "We are happy to inform everyone that our ground forces are ready to fight at Tannya Valley and the Sammel Line, here and also over here... The best of Arendelle's artillery shall be up to the challenge... Thirty seven battalions waiting for the enemy!"

"Thank you, my most loyal Commander Vallgren..."

Queen Elsa and her most important officers continued to coordinate, plan and describe every strategy and movement of their warships and troops, those orange flames swirled and danced at a distant fireplace and after that Arendelle Castle came to shake a little once again...


	20. The Green Thing

**20- The Green Thing**

 _The first official War Council of those sad and dark times lasted for over three and a half hours that day._

 _Elsa enjoyed the military gathering very much from start to end, since the experience was a total novelty for her and she loved to feel the great loyalty, respect and admiration from everyone involved..._

 _All of her best Admirals, Generals and Captains had been honored to take part in such a secret and important reunion with Elsa herself, and every single one of them contributed with valuable updates, classified Intelligence reports and the most brilliant strategies that would eventually prove useful in the war to come._

 _The Queen knew that her beloved Arendelle was as ready for war as it would ever be, the danger was real and there was no way to know for sure what would happen to everyone when the moment of truth came at last..._

 _All of the Intelligence updates pointed to the fact that the infamous Hans Westergaard had already taken control of the Southern Isles after having murdered his entire family, over seventy warships there were heavily armed and ready to sail, the enemy forces were mobilizing in vast numbers and now all that Arendelle could do was to wait for the imminent attack._

 _What about Anna and her special rockets? What about the constant experiments that caused the entire castle to shake every now and then? Would Anna really be capable of inventing some wonder weapon for the pride and glory of her country and her Queen?_

 _The War Council was to be followed by a cheerful party at the castle so everything would seem to be normal, the Admirals and Generals silently vanished on their way back to the Front and meanwhile Anna of Arendelle continued to work upstairs in that secret lab of hers..._

The dark January night had been followed by a gray and somber light coming from a distant horizon, the stars soon vanished from the sky and those steep mountains were barely visible at all thanks to the heavy snow and ice taken by the wind.

Arendelle Castle looked so magical thanks to a layer of ice and frost that covered every wall and tower, and yet so far it seemed that Queen Elsa's latest party would be a total success that day...

"Arendelle has never been intimidated by the cold" Elsa whispered, and the Queen flashed a rather creepy smile as she looked up at the dark and cloudy sky- "Here we are, celebrating happily in the wind! The best part is that Hans does not dare to attack us in this weather..."

The Fountains Square of Arendelle Castle looked delightful thanks to all the party decorations that Elsa had chosen herself, which included green and purple ribbons hanging here and there, excellent portraits of both Anna and Elsa displayed for everyone to admire, stylish orange candles and elegant blue carpets that had been placed everywhere.

Seventeen crystalline ice statues of wolves, dragons and ravens glowed like magic all over the square, and the frozen water of the fountains added a final touch of beauty to the wonderful party that Queen Elsa had been planning for several weeks.

The guards and servants of the castle shared some quality time with military officers, all of those rectangular tables were full of the very best variety of food and drinks and it so happened that many civilians had been invited to the party as well...

"Just as you wanted it, your Majesty" Admiral Whitlek said, laughing a little after having taken a sip from a wine glass in his hand- "Everything looks normal, and nobody even suspects how serious the situation really is!"

"Excellent indeed, my Admiral! Anyway, the enemy fleet shall stay at distance for now thanks to all of those heavy icebergs at open sea..."

The musicians that Elsa had summoned for that day started to play their violins and piano right beside one of the frozen fountains, the guests just continued with the chatter, at that moment a harsh and awful smell filled the air everywhere and then Anna of Arendelle came running like hell all of a sudden...

"Just run!" Anna screamed in a high and terrified voice, looking around at everyone in the party as she charged through the fountains square like her very life depended on speed- "Just run, everyone! _Run!_ All follow me! _What are you waiting for!?"_

The Guards, servants and guests in the party were at first more confused than alarmed, Admiral Whitlek even took enough time to finish his wine, the surprised musicians stopped playing as Anna crossed the gates like a bolt of lightning and then it happened at last:

Elsa was terrified to see how what looked like a fluorescent green gas started to emanate from every door and window of her castle, all of a sudden the awful smell became unbearable and the guests began to scream as this mysterious substance flowed towards the Fountains Square with alarming speed...

Admiral Whitlek lost no time: The powerful man grabbed and placed Queen Elsa on his wide back before dashing toward the open gates with all the speed that his legs could provide, Elsa was coughing already and it was better for them not to witness the scenes taking place just a few yards behind.

Many of the Guards, military officers and servants alike were coughing up blood as they ran and collapsed everywhere, the green thing kept advancing and meanwhile Anna continued to scream as she crossed Castle Bridge on her way to Arendelle Town:

"Run! Just run, everyone! _Seek the higher ground!"_

Alistair Whitlek proved to be a runner almost as fast as Anna herself, so the brave Admiral managed to get Elsa to safety while most of the guards, servants, civilians and unfortunate musicians behind them collapsed and died at various parts of the bridge...

The awful green poison that Anna had somehow created continued to spread thanks to the wind, its wicked smell was everywhere and even the snow started to bubble and fume upon contact with that thing.

Anna came to a slow halt at the very middle of a lonely Ravens Park, entire families were screaming in terror as they escaped all over the town and a very exhausted Whitlek finally collapsed on the frozen grass and snow...

"Anna" Elsa gasped, desperate to catch some breath as she coughed a reddish combination of water and blood- "Anna... _Anna, what have you done?!"_

Queen Elsa was glaring at her sister like she had never glared at anyone before, Whitlek started to throw up and a shaken and terrified Anna just tried to understand what on Earth had gone wrong at her secret lab that day...


	21. Anna in the Snow

**21- Anna in the Snow**

 _It took Arendelle three long and painful weeks to find some level of healing, repairs and emotional recovery after the infamous Green Thing disaster of that day._

 _The dreadful poison claimed scores of lives as it invaded the entire castle with unbelievable speed, the royal bridge had been transformed into a graveyard and even the town itself had been affected... many of the most important streets and docks had taken a direct hit, the awful gas was ruthless and even though the civilians tried their best to escape many of them had also died._

 _Queen Elsa could do nothing but to try and calm her grieving people, cry with them and mourn their dead as the church bells ringed for the tragic funerals all day..._

 _The very best medical attention that the Navy and Army alike could offer soon proved to be ineffective against the devastating effects of this poison, and sadly dozens of sickened Arendellans lost the battle after enduring three and even four days of agony unspeakable._

 _The Northern Wind came with awful cold and heavy snow for all of that week, the sky was cloudy and dark and everyone knew that Anna and her mysterious chemical experiments had caused the disaster..._

 _Elsa fought hard to accept that her sweet little sister had been exploring the realm of something far darker than just rockets and bombs, now the entire Kingdom was terrified of her and there was only one thing that the shaken Queen could do at that point._

 _Anna had gone too far, Arendelle was grieving and the infamous chemical princess had disappeared somewhere in the North between the snow and the wind..._

The famous Kristoff Bjorgman and his loyal reindeer Sven had already spent a long time traveling up the Arendellan valleys and mountains.

It was true that Anna's future husband was an expert climber and mountain traveler, but the snowfall had been very severe that January and the travel to the North had already proven to be far more complicated than usual...

To make matters even worse, Elsa's bad mood had been causing severe wind and snowstorms everywhere in Arendelle and now Kristoff had started to wonder whether he would ever find the lost Anna after all...

"We are going to find her, Sven!" Kristoff said, gasping in effort as he continued to climb up a steep hill against the heavy snow and wind- "Anna must be somewhere around here, I know her... Elsa knows that Anna is not too far... Come on Sven, come on!"

It was a frozen night, but the sky was clear and the Northern Lights illuminated all of Arendelle together with the countless white stars... the great North Mountain stood like a silent monster in the distance, and Sven the reindeer followed Kristoff up the hill with faith as they traveled together.

All of those high and steep mountains looked so intimidating in the distance, it was a sure thing that lethal wolves were lurking somewhere nearby and still Kristoff advanced in search of Anna...

It took Kristoff and Sven some time, but eventually they managed to climb all the way to the summit of that snowy hill together. Arendelle Town looked so little far below them in the distance, the wind soon became more violent and Elsa's ice castle glowed like a magical jewel up in the dreadful North Mountain.

At certain moment Kristoff drew a naval telescope from a leather bag that he was carrying, he pointed the instrument at a deep and lonely valley right ahead and after that the rugged man discovered at last exactly what he had been hoping to find all that time...

"There you are!"

Anna and her female reindeer Svayn were striding together against the snowy wind, it seemed that they were gasping and shivering as well in that severe winter night, there was nobody else down there and the sleepy princess made a sharp contrast with the snow thanks to her violet cloak.

The naval telescope was so good that Kristoff could even see a cold and sad look in Anna's eyes, the young woman patted Svayn on the back and just a few seconds later both of them disappeared into what seemed to be an abandoned shack right beside a frozen lake...

It was a sure thing that Anna would spend the night at that place, since after all she had nowhere else to go and so this was a perfect opportunity for Kristoff and Sven.

Kristoff lowered the telescope, Sven gasped in the cold and soon after that both man and beast had descended from the hill with surprising speed. They advanced towards the old wooden shack at the same time that some gray smoke started to come from a tall and slender chimney, the forest looked eerie and the Northern wind continued to get worse all the time.

At first the exhausted mountaineer just stood in silence at the very entrance to the shack, a curious Sven was waiting for something to happen and then Kristoff pushed open the wooden door at last...

"Anna" Kristoff whispered, and after that he ventured into the shack while the alarmed Sven just waited outside- "I know that you are going to listen, I know that you are going to come back to Arendelle with me!"

It was very dark inside, and yet it was immediately clear to Kristoff that this shack in particular had seen its best days many years ago. The climbers, mountain thieves and other outlaws that once inhabited the place every now and then were surely dead by now, and the shack had not received any kind of repairs ever since those days.

The wooden structure felt like the saddest and the most forsaken place in all of Arendelle, it was little more than a ruin and yet Kristoff knew that Anna herself was hiding there somewhere in the shadows...

As Kristoff advanced step by step into the darkness he realized that the shack was even more fragile than what he had imagined at first, but at least it was quite warmer than outside and it would be a great refuge for anyone that wanted to hide from the unfriendly world outside.

All of a sudden the frozen shadows were broken by this graceful orange light from a merry fireplace ahead, the light was followed by soft and sweet music and Kristoff already knew that everything would be alright...

Anna was resting on a distant haystack as she played a traditional Arendellan guitar looking cold and sad, Svayn was just staring at the fireplace beside her and Kristoff advanced towards them in total silence.


	22. Anna and Svayn

**22- Anna and Svayn**

The guitar melody was rather slow and sweet, all that could be heard were the music and the wind that raged outside like a monster and then Anna started to sing a beautiful tune that Kristoff knew very well:

"Explosives are better than people" Anna would sing in a sad and quite nostalgic voice, playing her elegant guitar at the same time that she stared right into the fireplace- "Svayn, don't you think that's true?"

The female reindeer was quite busy and happy eating some carrots and bread, but anyway Anna proceeded to sing in a different voice after those sad eleven words:

 _"Yeah people will hate you and curse you and exile you, every one of them is bad... except you!"_

It seemed that Svayn had smiled, Kristoff remained concealed in the cold darkness of the shack and soon after that the nostalgic Anna continued with her song:

"Thanks, my sweet friend!" the exiled princess said, patting Svayn's furry head just for a moment- "But people smell better than explosives... Svayn, don't you think I am right?"

 _"That's once again true, for all except you!"_

"You got me, I am starting to smell like Kristoff already!" Anna accepted as a matter of fact, talking with her real voice once again- "Let's call it a night... Good night! Don't let the frostbite... bite..."

"Nice duet, Anna!"

At that moment the stealthy Kristoff came out of the shadows like a ghost, those cold brown eyes glowed for an instant as they reflected the light from that fireplace and Anna almost jumped in shock and surprise...

"What is this? Who is there!?"

Anna was fast to draw a shiny longsword from a scabbard that was attached to her dress, Svayn adopted her best combat posture with equal speed and all of a sudden Kristoff became frozen on the spot. The exiled princess was now pointing a lethal blade straight at her future husband's heart, she was confused and scared and it would take her just a moment of madness to end his life right there.

Everything was silence apart of the severe wind outside and the wood crackling and sparking as it burned, Anna just waited as her heart was beating so fast and then a shaky Kristoff came into real view right before her eyes...

"Anna, please calm down... It's me!"

It took Anna some time, but eventually the lonely princess came to calm down at the sight of the man that she loved the most in the world...

"What? My Stars, my Kristoff" Anna whispered, lowering her dreadful longsword as she said those peaceful five words- "What is this, my love?"

"You know me, I always go straight to the point" Kristoff gasped, very relieved to see that Anna was coming back to her old self at last- "Anna, what a place to hide from the world! I came all the way up here because I love you, and also... Well, it so happens that Queen Elsa wants you back at Arendelle Castle as soon as we can travel together back there!"

Anna was quite shocked to see Kristoff appear just like that all of a sudden, and yet the words that the young man had said came to be even more surprising to her. The statement about love was pure delight for Anna's heart, and yet... how was it possible that Elsa actually wanted to have her dangerous little sister back home?

What was really happening here?

"Elsa has exiled me forever, Kristoff!" Anna replied as Kristoff looked down straight into her eyes, and at this point the shaky princess returned her four-foot long weapon to its scabbard- "That's what she said! _Anna, I vanish you forever to the mountains! You shall never return to Arendelle Town!"_

"Come on! Do you actually think that your sister would ever do that to you for real? I mean, I know that one hundred and thirty seven people were killed all thanks to you, but... Come on, Anna! _We all need you back!"_

"You were not there that day" Anna continued, proudly turning her back on Kristoff as she spoke- "You did not hear how she screamed those words, you did not see that look of angst and fury in her eyes... What is really happening at Arendelle, Kristoff?"

Svayn was now quite calm, once again nothing could be heard apart of the wind howling outside and Anna patted her reindeer on the head as she waited for an answer... at that point it was clear to Kristoff that Anna would not return to Arendelle Castle so easily, since she still was very hurt and the only option now was to reveal the entire truth to her.

"War is imminent" Kristoff explained- "The enemy forces are far larger than we had expected, we do not have enough ships and troops to fight and Elsa fears defeat... We need you Anna! We need you working at your lab once again, since only you can invent something to save Arendelle from darkness!"

At first Anna just stood there without knowing what to say, and even though everything felt so unreal to the princess in the end she realized that all this time she had been waiting for exactly this to happen...

"I see..."

Anna turned around once again, she displayed a sweet smile and Kristoff felt like the weight of the entire world had just been lifted from his back...


	23. The Return of the Sister

**23- The Return of the Sister**

It had certainly been a long travel back home, the snowstorm had been savage all that time and wolves were lurking everywhere, but Sven and Svayn were very fast and now the journey was almost over at last.

Arendelle Town and the Castle looked cold and beautiful in the distance illuminated by the Northern Lights in green and blue, it seemed that everything was peaceful and a tired and shivering Anna just could not wait to be at home once again...

"Faster, Svayn! Faster! _We are almost there!"_

Anna and Kristoff would stare at the distant castle in silence as they rode their reindeers side by side, they were gasping in cold and the trees that they passed were all covered by snow and frost. They could see almost the entire town from that part of the hills, and Anna was relieved to discover that not even a single person could be seen in the icy and lonely streets down there.

It seemed that Sven and Svayn had decided to try their best and see which reindeer would be the first to arrive at destination, both of them were running with great speed and Anna knew that in just a matter of minutes she would be face to face with her sister Queen Elsa...

What would happen at that critical moment? What would Elsa say to a sister fallen in disgrace? Would the Queen be ready to forgive Anna for real, all those days after the dreadful chemical disaster?

Anna was almost expecting to be attacked by entire mobs of angry civilians as she rode on Svayn through the sleepy and silent town, but soon they had already crossed the snowy bridge and then both reindeers came to a gradual halt at Fountains Square at last...

"Your Highness!" a guard screamed not far from the main doors, surprised and at the same time very happy to see Anna- "Excellent, we could hardly wait for your arrival! Come with me, please... Anders, proceed to inform Queen Elsa that her sister Anna is here!"

Anna dismounted from Svayn, the Guard in question bowed at her in silence and after that they entered Arendelle Castle followed by Kristoff. Sven and Svayn stayed behind as they had been trained to do, and luckily for them another guard nearby soon provided both reindeers with a good variety of apples and carrots.

"So my beloved sister is already waiting for me?"

"Indeed, your Majesty" the tall man replied, and at that moment Anna realized that this was the very same guard that she had talked to on Halloween night- "Queen Elsa cannot wait to see you, the situation is most serious and important right now..."

Anna was surprised to see that the hallways were far darker than usual, with very few lamps and candles glowing here and there. The servants were nowhere to be seen, all of those _Enemy of All Arendelle_ paintings were still hanging from the walls and even the air seemed somehow strange and colder than normal that night.

"I know, Kristoff here has informed me already" Anna explained, shaking off some of the ice and snow that had fallen on her violet cloak during the travel- "My abilities can help in combat, I can surely invent something great if Elsa just allows me back in my lab!"

"We all know that, your Highness..."

The young and agile guard called Anders vanished somewhere ahead as he dashed with surprising speed, Anna's heart started to beat really fast and very soon after that the three of them arrived at a very somber Throne Hall a few minutes after midnight.

Elsa and the entire War Council were gathered around their central wooden table, Admiral Whitlek whispered orders to the others as he pointed at various parts of the map and all of a sudden the Queen turned her head to have a look at Anna and Kristoff...

"Oh look, everyone!" Elsa said, staring at Anna with a cold and twisted smile- "My sweet and lost sister has returned to Arendelle at last, ready to once again raise to glory after having fallen from my grace..."

"Hello Elsa..."

"Well done, Kristoff" Elsa commented, still staring at her sister while the young ice harvester bowed silently at his Queen- "Anna, as you already know our greatest enemy has started to mobilize huge forces against us... We are in danger of defeat, our armies are ready to fight and Arendelle needs your talents more than ever!"

Anna became quite alarmed at the dark and sinister looks that Elsa displayed that night, this was a Queen getting ready to fight a war and Anna knew that she needed to be really careful and find exactly the right answer...

"What happened that day" Anna started, standing tall and proud as Elsa and her entire War Council stared at her- "That was a tragedy, a disaster that I caused... Now I realize that my specialty is rockets, not poison! Elsa, my Queen... I was already working on... something else, something that can win the war for the pride and glory of all Arendelle..."

"We all have fond memories of your festive rockets, since that was some truly impressive work" Elsa replied, and she came to release a rather sinister laughter while a cold and shaky Anna looked at her from a distance- "We now need the opposite, the best rockets of death that you can give us! Anna, I know that you can do it..."

"Elsa, Arendelle shall be feared by the entire world..."

"What are you waiting for?"

Those final five words were everything that Anna had been waiting for. Elsa had just accepted her back at Arendelle Castle, the poison gas disaster was already in the past and she was free to walk upstairs to her personal room and work in the secret lab once again.

Elsa continued to give orders to her admiral and captains as Anna turned around, walked very fast and abandoned the Throne Hall without another word... It was not a surprise for Anna to realize that her beloved Kristoff had stayed somewhere behind, and actually she was quite happy to know that she would be completely alone for days to come.

"Thank you, Elsa..."

Anna pushed open certain familiar wooden door just a minute later, there was no sound anywhere apart of her steps and gasps and she was delighted to see her personal room, beloved refuge and secret laboratory with her own eyes once again.

The crystalline instruments glowed everywhere as they reflected the beautiful green and blue light coming from outside, everything was perfect and Anna thought that her violet bed had never looked so nice and attractive...

It took Anna just seventeen seconds to get into her bed, the sheets were soft and clean and after that she quickly fell asleep listening to the sweet whispers of the wind.


	24. Sisters Reunite

**24- Sisters Reunite**

 _Queen Elsa just could not shake the eerie feeling that allowing Anna back in Arendelle had been a terrible idea._

 _It was true that Anna had already promised to never work on the development of poison weapons ever again, as days passed it was clear that she would be loyal to that promise and yet there was something about her activities that was not quite alright..._

 _Elsa's worries about the incoming war were not enough to distract her mind from the constant nightmares about accidental fires, poison gas clouds and deadly explosions, but anyway the Queen tried her best to convince herself that Anna knew what she was doing and this would not be the end of the world._

 _Anna continued to work in secret day and night, her window would always glow thanks to flashes of green, orange and violet lights and the castle would sometimes be shaken as the experimental chemicals were detonated inside of special chambers in the lab..._

 _What was really happening at Anna's lab? Were all those flashes and blasts just chemical discoveries as the world knew them? What if the adventurous princess was already venturing into something far darker and even more dangerous than ever?_

 _The civilians at Arendelle Town feared that their once beloved princess had transformed into a danger of unknown potential, and many of them openly questioned Elsa's personal decision to allow all of this to happen._

 _Anna just continued to import all style and types of dangerous chemicals from Strawberry Island, the best of all Arendellan spies informed Queen Elsa that the enemy would invade Tannya Valley at any moment and finally it was March the Seventeenth of 1840..._

The last snowfall of Winter had fallen on Arendelle Town almost all night, the weather continued to be unusually cold for that time of the year and everything seemed so peaceful thanks to the ice, snow and frost that covered all houses and trees.

Queen Elsa looked up at a pearly white sky as she crossed Castle Bridge walking rather fast, the Guards bowed at her as she passed between them and yet the proud and cold lady would not speak a word to any of them...

Elsa already knew exactly what place she wanted to visit that morning, and also it was clear to her that she needed to go there alone.

"I know where you are" Elsa whispered, happy to leave the Guards behind as she walked between houses and shops in the still sleepy town- "Anna, a good time has passed and I need to tell you certain things..."

The Queen looked dazzling thanks to a silvery dress, brown leather gloves and one of her best purple cloaks. The few townspeople that she encountered smiled and bowed at her along the way, and even though Elsa smiled back as they offered presents to her she just continued to stride alone and without time to lose.

It was just a few minutes later that Elsa arrived at a snowy Ravens Park, all of those eerie trees were covered by frost and at first it seemed that nobody was there...

The wind that came all the way from the Northern Mountain played with Elsa's cloak a little, a curious raven looked down at her from a high and snowy branch and after that the Queen discovered her at last:

Anna of Arendelle was sitting alone on a bench almost at the very edge of the park, she looked all gloomy and sad thanks to a totally black cloak and the princess would not react at all as Elsa walked slowly towards her...

"Hello Anna" Elsa whispered, not even looking at her ghastly and silent sister as she sat right beside her on that freezing park bench- "I knew that you would be exactly here today..."

"I knew you would come" Anna replied, her voice cold and sad- "What do you want, Elsa?"


	25. They Are Coming

**25- They Are Coming**

Elsa at first remained just as silent as the distant Anna had become, since the royal sisters had not talked to each other since that day and nothing special had happened between them all that time...

It seemed almost like the beautiful sisterhood between them had vanished forever, Anna was as cold as ice and now the Queen was not quite sure what to say.

Anna had some very good reasons to be all cold and distant after what had happened that day, and yet Elsa knew that sending her sister to exile had been a measure more than necessary for everyone...

"Anna" Elsa started, her voice a little shaky as she looked up at the snowy sky above- "I just wanted to tell you that I am sorry! I am so sorry for kicking you out of Arendelle like that! I was furious back then after what happened, and today I understand that our bond as sisters is and shall always be the greatest treasure in our lives..."

"To be fair, I created a poison gas cloud that engulfed the entire castle and a good deal of the town" Anna accepted, laughing in some mad and tragic fashion as she recalled the chemical disaster of that day- "All that people! One hundred and thirty seven fatalities, all thanks to me! You should have sent me to the Firing Squad, Elsa..."

"You could have burned the entire town to ashes and poison, and we would still be sisters anyway! Anna, please... Would you ever forgive me for everything that I said and did to you back then?"

Anna laughed a little more, then she sighed as nostalgia invaded every part of her soul and heart and after that the still gloomy princess did exactly what Elsa had been wishing for:

Just looking at that cheerful smile was enough to bring happiness and light back to Elsa's sad heart, and the sisterly hug that followed was even better than that...

"I shall always love you, Elsa!"

"I love you Anna!" Elsa replied, laughing with the greatest relief as they smiled and stared into each other's eyes- "Sisters forever!"

"Forever!"

Anna and the Queen remained some time in total silence after those words, just happy and relieved to be reunited and to enjoy each other's presence once again. Elsa came to realize just how much she had missed the warmth of Anna's hand, and Anna could not believe that she had spent such a long time without her sister.

"Anna, please tell me" Elsa eventually continued, and at this point her voice became darker than ever before- "How is the weapon doing so far? Our latest Intelligence reports are most alarming, and we desperately need whatever that you have been creating all this time!"

"Annalyte is already the most powerful explosive in the world! Elsa, the rockets are functional and ready... Those invaders have no idea what is about to happen to them, let them come! If we start another Lab we would soon have more rockets than necessary, and..."

"Queen Elsa! Queen Elsa!"

Anna was just about to explain to Elsa everything about the dreadful Annalyte, but the powerful screams that came from behind them were so alarming that all of a sudden she could not speak another word.

It was then when Admiral Alistair Whitlek came dashing as fast as he could, the man looked terrified and Elsa stood up as soon as her best commander had come to a halt right before the royalty...

"Admiral Whitlek! What is this?"

"Queen Elsa" Whitlek replied, just trying to catch some breath as he faithfully bowed at the leader of all Arendelle- "My Queen, they are coming..."

Elsa slowly displayed an icy and sinister smile, the bells of every tower and church started to ring in order to alert the entire town and Anna just sighed as she looked up at the gray and snowy sky...


	26. The Battle of Styllgren Line

**26- The Battle of Styllgren Line**

 _That day of glory, history and legend, the Arendellan lookouts and naval forces at Lindgren Island had been the very first to discover that the first chapter of the war had come to start at last._

 _It was a day of wind and snow, the visibility at sea was not the best and yet the vast enemy armada could be seen in the distance as they advanced together like a nightmare... the scene before the Arendellan telescopes was much more alarming than they had feared, and all of the Lindgren warships prepared to fight as orders were given to notify the Admiral immediately._

 _The enemy warships were so many that it seemed that the Southern Isles had sent their entire navy to attack, the wind was clearly favorable to them and now it would be time for Arendelle to react on time and fight for everything they loved..._

 _Quite fortunately for Anna, Elsa and everyone else in Arendelle, the system of light and fire signals worked in flawless fashion that day. Admiral Whitlek gave orders for the best warships to sail just a few minutes after the initial sighting, sailors and soldiers alike chanted with great courage as they prepared to fight and the bells soon started to ring nonstop all over the Town._

 _The Queen herself dashed on board the best warship of Arendelle together with her sister, and together they advanced towards the most important battle of their lives praying and hoping for the best..._

 _What would happen if the Arendellan Armada failed to stop the enemy warships? What would be the consequences for everyone, if Anna's secret weapon turned out to be not as powerful as the princess had promised that it would be?_

 _Just a few of the best Arendellan warships had been equipped with Annalyte rockets so far, the world would witness Anna's weapon for the first time and now everything would depend on fortune, destiny and legend for the glory of Arendelle..._

Queen Elsa gasped and looked up at the silvery sky as wave after wave crashed against the hull of her powerful warship, the sea all around them looked so vast and dreadful and snow was falling everywhere as the wind cried and howled between the tall wooden masts.

The freezing weather now favored the advance of Arendelle's best and most deadly vessels on their way towards the Northwest, all of their artillery and rockets were getting ready for battle and Styllgren Line was now just a few miles away...

"All hands battle stations!" Elsa screamed at the top of her voice, pointing her naval saber forward as the Arendellan warships continued to advance with wonderful speed- "Front cannons ready! _Annalyte rockets on deck, now!"_

Admiral Whitlek growled a variety of additional orders as dozens of sailors, soldiers and artillery crew alike ran all over the vast deck of the powerful _Ice Dagger._ It took about twenty seconds to get all of the seven front cannons loaded and ready to open fire, the soldiers prepared their rifles and sabers as well and exactly the same was happening on board the other warships.

Seventeen wooden monsters charged to defend Arendelle almost flying in the wind, they could see the fiery combat ahead of them already and Queen Elsa would not be alone in battle that day...

"We'll finally see what your famous Annalyte is all about, Anna!" Elsa cried out, and after that she looked down into the cold eyes of her sister as the first sounds of battle reached their ears at last- _"Those rockets better work well today, and Father helps us all!"_

Anna displayed a mischievous smile as she witnessed how a few of her purple rockets were shoved into the metal pipes that would work as delivery system. The rocket cannons were then locked with only a few inches of fuse visible outside, everything would work exactly as she had designed it and at this point the moment of glory was just a few seconds away.

Twelve devastating Annalyte rockets would soon be shot from three different warships, the world would witness this new weapon for the first time and the Southerner forces had no idea of what was just about to hit them...

"Father stood beside me as I designed the final stage of Annalyte, Elsa" Anna said, and after that the princess unsheathed her own naval saber with great pride- "I know exactly what my weapon is capable of, and today... Our parents shall be proud of us and of all Arendelle!"

Elsa raised her telescope in order to have a better look at the naval battle ahead, and she was shaken to discover that at least three Arendellan warships were on fire while a fourth was already breaking down. It was great to see that seven enemy vessels were burning out of control with their sailors jumping to the water, and yet there was something else that came to terrify the Queen:

Well over thirty Southerner warships were advancing in order to defeat the Styllgren Line once and for all, the Arendellan vessels were outnumbered and if the Annalyte rockets failed everything would be lost...

"Take aim at the largest enemy flagship over there!" Elsa screamed to the rocket crews behind them, and after that the Queen pointed her saber at a true monster of a ship that commanded many others in the distance- "The first rocket is crucial, I want a direct hit and nothing else!"

Admiral Whitlek dashed to operate and aim one of the rocket cannons himself, the soldiers shook and shivered in those gusts of freezing wind, _Ice Dagger_ continued to advance towards battle and then all of them could hear the sounds of fierce combat at last:

The awful screams of burning men came to Elsa's ears combined with the blasts and thunder from artillery fire, yet another Arendellan ship started to break down not far ahead, ships on both sides were taking heavy damage and all of a sudden the clean and wintry air became full of harsh smoke and debris coming from the battle...

"On your command, your Majesty!" Whitlek growled, ready to send the first rocket at an excellent target as soon as the Queen would approve.

It was clear to Anna that the Arendellan navy would soon lose the battle, at this point only the Annalyte rockets would change a tragic outcome and they needed to open fire while the distance would still protect their warships from the powerful blasts...

"Elsa, now!" Anna gasped in fear and desperation, already coughing thanks to all of that dark and acrid smoke- _"What are you waiting for?!"_

 _"Fire!"_

Admiral Whitlek followed command, the fuse was ignited and then a slender rocket the size of a longsword was shot towards the enemy warships with marvelous speed... the mysterious weapon looked like a bolt of dazzling white light leaving behind a trail of fiery sparks, it traveled over half a mile in less than a second and then it happened at last:

The Annalyte blast was so bright that everyone gasped and covered their eyes, it was just a dazzling flash of the coldest white light followed by firestorm and sparks and the enemy vessel was gone.

Elsa was happy and terrified at the same time, the largest warship of the Southern Isles had been blasted to smithereens and ashes just like that and this had been just the first rocket of a vast and devastating arsenal that Arendelle was armed with...

"There you have my Annalyte, Elsa!" Anna cried out, laughing out of control as the sailors behind them shook and gasped in deep awe and shock- _"Just as promised!"_

The shockwave caused by the first rocket blast shattered and burned two nearby warships, four other vessels took heavy damage as well and at that moment Queen Elsa knew that the world had already changed forever...


	27. Into Fire and Terror

**27- Into Fire and Terror**

The first Annalyte rocket to ever be deployed in combat had already started a new world, nothing in war would ever be the same from that day forward and yet the fierce battle at Styllgren Line was still very far from over.

It was clear to Queen Elsa that the Southerner warships still advanced with great courage in the face of utter death and devastation, they would never retreat and everyone knew that Arendelle Town was just twenty minutes away with such a good wind...

"Get all of the other Annalyte rockets ready!" Elsa screamed at the top of her voice, pointing her sword at the enemy forces ahead as the wind continued to cry and howl everywhere- "Fire! Now, open fire! _Come on!"_

"Your Majesty" Admiral Whitlek replied, and the man was shaking from head to feet after having witnessed the fearsome power of Anna's secret weapon for the first time- "Your Majesty, please..."

Anna could see a deep and terrible fear growing in Alistair's eyes with every second that passed, she loved to admire how almost every bit of color had abandoned the Admiral and also those powerful hands were pale sick and shaking out of control...

 _"I say open fire, damn it!"_

At that moment, Arendellan warships _Snowstorm_ and _Frostbite_ opened fire at either side of the mighty _Ice Dagger_. Two more Annalyte rockets flew like shooting stars just a few yards above the icy waters, the sparks were fiery and orange and once again the enemy warships were hit before they could even try to escape.

The majestic explosions that followed were just as fearsome and dazzling as the first, at those moments nothing could be heard apart of the thunderous blast and once again the shockwaves caused critical damage and deadly fires to other vessels nearby...

"Artillery ready!" Queen Elsa ordered to her crew as fiery sparks and burning debris rained everywhere around them, and everyone on board tried to get steady as the very sea had been shaken by the Annalyte blasts- "Front cannons, open fire!"

The Arendellan guns growled with great fury and coordination as the entire fleet advanced towards the final encounter, Anna covered her ears while _Ice Dagger_ opened fire and the shells looked like ghastly fireballs soaring through the snowy wind... It took just a few seconds for the enemy forces to get hit once again, most of the projectiles scored good impacts and yet the results were very different this time.

Elsa was alarmed to see that the Southerner warships absorbed the shell blasts with little damage, Annalyte rockets were not a good idea at such a close range and very soon it would be time to fight enemy soldiers and sailors face to face...

"Anna" Elsa gasped, getting her naval saber and magical powers alike ready for combat- "Just go to the lower decks please, and hide somewhere!"

"What? _I am not leaving you alone!"_

Anna stared deep into her sister's eyes after having said those words, Elsa knew that the proud princess would not follow that order and then it happened at last: _Ice Dagger_ was shaken from bow to stern as the warship took seven shells from the enemy vessels, the proud Snowstorm at their right took even more hits and that had been just the start of everything.

The Arendellan warships charged into fire and terror, all of those enemy vessels could be seen sailing between them left and right and the powerful artillery continued to open fire everywhere...

Elsa commanded _Ice Dagger_ as it rammed an enemy warship with devastating power and precision, the sounds of crushing wood and metal were like something from a nightmare and the men chanted with great courage as they prepared to fight for their lives.

Anna fell to the hard wooden floor as the first enemy soldiers started to board the _Ice Dagger_ with guns and sabers in their hands, Elsa was quick to freeze three of them to death, Admiral Whitlek was slitting throats already and all hell broke loose after that...

"Anna!" Elsa cried out between the fires and smoke, shooting deadly ice bolts left and right as she looked around trying to find her little sister somewhere- "Anna, just run! To the lower decks! _To the lower decks, now!"_

"Elsa! Elsa! _Where are you?!"_

The mighty _Ice Dagger_ had managed to inflict critical damage on the enemy warship, the rammed vessel was starting to break down and yet the situation was desperate. The Southerner soldiers were boarding in great numbers, soon there were entire squadrons of them and they all looked terrifying thanks to those ghastly uniforms in various shades of scarlet and gray.

Swords and bayonets alike glowed like fire all over that deck as the sailors and soldiers fought to the death anywhere you looked, several parts of the Arendellan flagship were burning out of control and other warships continued to open fire against each other as the naval battle evolved and raged like a monster.

Admiral Whitlek was fighting with unbelievable courage, Arendellan and Southerner soldiers alike were getting killed in alarming numbers and at that moment Queen Elsa caught a glimpse of her younger sister at last:

Anna was trying her best to defend herself against a very large enemy soldier, and even though her saber was covered in blood it was clear that she would get a fatal bayonet stab right into the heart at any moment... Elsa felt that the entire world just vanished around her as she slowly raised her hand, this time the aim had to be perfect and her icy magic was almost ready to attack.

At that moment, another warship came like a shadow out of nowhere and rammed _Ice Dagger_ from the left side...

"Anna!" Elsa screamed once again between the raging fires as the entire warship got shaken like an earthquake, and right after that the Queen was terrified to see that her magic bolt had completely missed the target- "Anna, no! _Anna!"_

The enormous brute that had been just about to murder Anna had lost balance and collapsed like a log after the terrible impact, Whitlek had almost fallen as well, it was the same for many others and Elsa was paralyzed as she witnessed what happened to her sister at those moments:

Anna tried her best to escape between the dazzling flames and chaos of naval combat, the men continued to duel everywhere and all of a sudden the courageous princess had just fallen from the warship...

 _"Elsa!"_

The awful impact crushed every bit of air out of Anna's weakened lungs, all those sounds of battle and despair vanished so fast as she disappeared very deep below the surface and the icy waters felt to Anna like a thousand knives had started to cut and stab her body from every direction.

All that Anna knew was that the fiery world above had disappeared from view forever, there was nothing all around her apart of cold and darkness and she would just vanish like a ghost into the end of her life...


	28. Awakening

**28- Awakening**

 _Anna could not be sure of what exactly had happened to her after all of that._

 _It seemed to her that she had spent a long time falling to the bottom of the sea, or perhaps she was frozen already and she would be nothing but an icy ghost forever..._

 _The world above seemed to be as distant and untouchable as the Moon was in the sky, Anna's life passed before her eyes so fast and in the end she came to the conclusion that everything had been just a dream._

 _Anna was just a whisper of light vanishing forever into darkness, everything was over and then something else appeared all of a sudden... a pair of blue eyes came from somewhere above glowing through the shadows, a hand even colder than the water grabbed her arm and those eyes stared into hers like they had never seen anything so valuable and beautiful._

 _Ascending so fast back to the distant surface was the softest and most beautiful experience of her life, light came after that followed by air and the sounds of death and battle everywhere..._

 _What was this? What had happened to her?_

 _Anna then passed out at last and knew no more of Styllgren Line that day, she lost any track of time and after that she came to wake up at a very different place..._

All of those dreams about warships and rockets slowly vanished into darkness, the pleasant air smelled of cinnamon and apples, naval combat was now just a distant memory and Anna of Arendelle awakened at last as she listened to the soft singing of the birds.

"W-what?" Anna whispered, quite surprised to discover that she had been resting alone on a wide and soft bed- "Elsa! Elsa, where are you? What... what is this? What just happened to me?"

Anna sat up on that bed as she yawned a little, every part of her body felt all painful and weak, the princess rubbed her eyes in discomfort at the dazzling light coming from a nearby window and after that she had a good look around at last...

The polished wooden floor, shiny walls of gray marble and two great windows equipped with elegant blue curtains allowed Anna to know that she was back at Arendelle Castle. The walls were decorated with paintings of forest and mountains, the purple door was closed, there was a desk not far from that bed and a large triangular mirror stood collecting dust beside a corner.

This seemed to be one of those guest rooms that would rarely be used at the higher stories of the castle, it was a cold and lonely place and judging by the light coming from outside it would surely be already ten or perhaps even eleven of the morning...

"Elsa!" Anna cried out in fear and desperation, a little shocked to see that she was wearing a silky sleeping dress in a deep shade of blue- "Elsa, where are you? _What on Earth just happened?!"_

Anna tried to get out of that bed and stand up just to discover that the world swirled in alarming fashion all around her, her eyesight was still a little blurry, it felt like she would throw up any moment and after that the princess could hear fast steps somewhere beyond the heavy wooden door.

The gate in question was unlocked and opened from outside all of a sudden, a rather large man stood right there just a moment and Anna looked up to discover the most pleasant view that she had seen in what seemed to be a very long time...

"Anna!" Kristoff screamed, and then the young man dashed to attend the love of his life- "Anna, wait! You still have not recovered from the battle!"

Anna was delighted to hug her future husband even though she could barely raise her arms, Kristoff hugged her back with great care and after that they just looked into each other's eyes for some time...

"Kristoff! Where is Elsa? What happened to me? What... What happened to our fleet at Styllgren Line?"

"Anna, please calm down" Kristoff said, trying to find the perfect words to explain to Anna everything that had happened since that day- "Most of our warships survived, and we won at Styllgren Line! Elsa rescued you from the water, everybody in town has been talking about that! The enemy fleet has been annihilated, and Anna... All of that happened seven days ago!"

"What? How is that even possible?" Anna replied, and the world continued to swirl all around her as she tried to stand up- "Kristoff, where is Elsa? _Where is my sister?!"_

Anna was shocked to realize that Kristoff was wearing the proud combat uniform of the Arendellan Army, which displayed a quite elegant combination of gray, violet and green and actually looked really great on him.

The heavy mountain boots had been replaced by their military counterparts, those once cheerful eyes were now dark and vengeful, everything in Kristoff screamed about danger and combat and now the powerful man carried a rifle and a saber instead of a peaceful ice axe...

"Anna, you were almost lifeless! The royal physicians were forced to try some experimental medicine on you" Kristoff continued- "And about the Queen, well... Your old boyfriend Hans has launched a ground invasion down at Tannya Valley, the enemy forces are advancing towards the Sammel Line and Elsa is commanding our troops in person right there!"

All of those words came and hit Anna like a blast of freezing water, it was almost like she had fallen into the wild and icy sea all over again and the princess remained frozen for some time as she tried to grasp and somehow accept the new situation of the war...

Arendelle had achieved a glorious victory at Styllgren Line, the Town was safe and sound for now and yet all of the nightmare was still very far from over... the ground invasion that Kristoff described must be of enormous power if they had managed to get past Tannya Valley, Anna knew that the defenses at the Sammel Line were not strong enough and everything started to sound quite critical to her.

What would happen if the surprised Arendellan battalions were defeated at the Sammel offensive? What would Elsa be forced to do in order to defend her crown, her people and her country?

Anna knew that she just could not allow that to happen, she was her father's daughter after all and now Arendelle needed her courage more than ever before...

"Kristoff, my love" Anna said in a weak and yet prideful voice, and at those moments the fierce princess finally stood up- "I am after all the second in command of the Arendellan Army... I am never going to leave Elsa alone, and you are coming with me to the Front!"

"Anna! Anna, wait!"

Arendellan battalions outside were marching on their way to face an uncertain fate in combat, the weather was already starting to get snowy and a still sickly Anna dashed out of that room followed by Kristoff...


	29. The Sammel Offensive

**29- The Sammel Offensive**

 _The green and prosperous Sammel Valley was one of the most distant lands that were still part of the Arendellan Crown, actually one of the oldest provinces of the entire Kingdom and also a very strategic area of enormous value and importance._

 _This famous province was located a good distance to the Southwest from Arendelle Town, and it was thanks to all those miles that the wealthiest citizens would rarely visit the little villages that were a feature of that area. The Sammel farms were known for the high quality of their rye, barley and wheat, the very best Arendellan beer was produced right there and it was as well a touristic destination for the friendly Norwegians._

 _However, the greatest importance of Sammel Valley was defined by the fact that those steep mountains, wild forest areas and a rather fierce river had proven to be a formidable obstacle for any army that would ever try to invade the South of Arendelle..._

 _There was indeed no other way to reach Arendelle Town by land if you invaded from the South, and the best military strategists of Europe would often agree that trying to break through that valley would be a terrible idea for any army in the world._

 _The Arendellan defenses at Sammel Line had indeed crushed an invading army after another since seven centuries ago, but this time the threat came from the very best of modern weapons and there was no way to know what would happen after all..._

 _The invasion had already managed to get past the most advanced Arendellan artillery at the Tannya fields even farther to the South, all of the Sammel villages and farms had been evacuated in a hurry and the fear of misery and defeat was starting to grow everywhere._

 _It was March the twenty seventh in the fatal year of 1840 when a proud Anna of Arendelle finally arrived at the Sammel Line together with Kristoff, well over twelve thousand soldiers were ready to advance on her orders and everyone knew that the fate of the entire Kingdom would be decided on that day..._

Anna looked up at a gray and frozen sky as the wind howled like a ghost and snow was falling everywhere, the weather was so cold that it felt almost like November, those grassy fields were covered by frost and there was icy fog ahead as far as she could see.

"Father" Anna whispered, holding a cavalry saber in her hand as she rode slowly in command of seven Arendellan battalions that marched against the freezing wind- "Mother! Here we are, today it shall be either victory or death for all of us..."

The young princess looked elegant and splendid wearing the Arendellan combat uniform in violet and green, her lethal saber almost glowed even in the scarce light of a cloudy day, those delicate hands were protected from the cold by black leather gloves and a wide gray cloak rippled behind her in the wind.

Anna's horse was almost as white as the frost on the ground and the snow in the wind, the soldiers continued to march behind her with great pride and all of them could hear nothing but the wind and those awful sounds of artillery and gunfire somewhere in the distance...

It seemed that Queen Elsa and the best forces of the Arendellan Army were still trying to defeat the invaders at some point ahead, judging by those sounds the battle was desperate and so far nothing had been decided either for one side or the other.

All of a sudden the snowy air started to smell of artillery fumes and burning trees, the ground started to shake a little thanks to several distant explosions and over twelve thousand men came to a halt as soon as Anna raised her saber very high above her head...

"Anna" Kristoff gasped, riding on a brown horse not far to the right side of the princess- "Anna, we are losing this battle! _We have to help them!_ Anna... just give the order!"

"We have to wait! I want them to come and fall right into my trap..."

Anna just stared into the mysterious gray fog without another word, Kristoff sighed in sadness and the soldiers behind them waited in disciplined formations as they listened to the sounds of screams, combat and artillery that kept coming from somewhere ahead.

Thousands of courageous men waited for the order that would send them forward at last, their sharp bayonets and sabers glowed like steel nightmares everywhere, the youngest soldiers were trying not to cry and many of them had a final look at family pictures and keepsakes as they prepared to fight...

The Arendellan Flags rippled in the cold wind very high above the soldiers, Anna was trying to convince herself that her new secret weapon would not be a total disaster and then it happened at last:

At first tens and then hundreds of injured Arendellan soldiers came running through the fog as they escaped from the raging combat ahead, many of those men were collapsing as they sought refuge behind their own lines and also a few of them were burning out of control...

Anna realized that the battle for Sammel Line was almost lost for Arendelle, her vast battalions remained in strict formation despite everything and at this point of the conflict it was just a matter of time for the Southerner forces to advance.

It seemed that a desperate Kristoff was almost ready to charge and lead the cavalry all by himself with a dreadful saber ready in his hand, the artillery blasts in the distance came to a sudden halt and then she came riding like a ghost between snow and wind...

Queen Elsa of Arendelle looked stunning in her combat uniform combined with a silvery cloak, her stylish longsword was all covered by blood and her icy blue eyes displayed nothing but surprise and shock as she realized that her little sister was there.

"Anna!" Elsa cried out, forcing her large and brown horse to a sudden halt not far from Anna and Kristoff- "What is this? _What on Earth are you doing here?!"_

"I have come to fight for Arendelle" Anna replied, and the princess once again pointed her saber forward as she tried to keep her white horse under control- "We are at war, Elsa! You just cannot expect me to stay home while our men fight and die to defend everything we love!"

Anna's battalions stayed in position while the injured and burned soldiers continued to flow from the mysterious fog ahead, Elsa did not know what to say and the sounds of screams and gunfire kept coming from the distance for some time. A ghastly silence came eventually, the men waited as they glanced at each other in confusion and all of them did not have to wait for much longer after that.

Those wild battle cries and high screams of courage could only mean that the Southerner forces had already charged forward, it sounded like there were thousands and thousands of them, even the snowy ground started to shake a little and Anna knew that the moment to lead her troops to battle had come...

"Anna, they are too many! I have already ordered a complete retreat, we can stop them at Vardyn Forest" Elsa screamed, and the Queen already feared that somehow convincing her sister to abandon positions and retreat would not be possible at all- "We cannot win here, the Sammel Line is lost!"

"Elsa, we have another creation of mine ready to attack! Just trust me, please... I know what I am doing!"

"You cannot just ride into battle, Anna!"

Anna laughed in cruel and dark fashion at those words, she stared right into her sister's teary eyes just for a moment, the courageous men pointed their bayonets forward and everyone knew that the enemy forces were getting closer and closer with every second that passed...


	30. Anna into Darkness

**30- Anna into Darkness**

Elsa was shaken, quite alarmed as well and at the same time not surprised at all as she witnessed what happened with her sister after she had said those seven words.

This total madness was not what the Queen had wanted, but it was Anna of Arendelle after all and now there would be no way to repair what had been done...

"As you wish, my Queen" Anna said, and after that she was very fast to get off that horse as Elsa watched in sad and ghastly silence- "We all shall march together into battle, then! All follow me, to fire and glory for all Arendelle... bayonets forward, and get the Annalyte bullets ready in every rifle!"

"Anna! _Anna, wait!"_

"They shall not pass!" Anna continued with a cold and high scream, totally ignoring her terrified sister as she was getting a rifle ready for combat in her hands- "For Arendelle! _Arendelle!"_

 _"Arendelle!"_

Anna was the very first to advance against wind and fog followed by a wild and proud Kristoff, Elsa dashed to join them by foot as well and twelve thousand Arendellan soldiers marched after the three of them in almost perfect and very disciplined formation...

All of those Arendellan flags rippled in the wind very high above the men, the ground was shaking hard and every soldier cried out the name of their country over and over again as they advanced. The countless sharp bayonets and sabers glowed even in the scarce light of a gray and snowy day, those heavy boots stomped on the frosty ground with every step and the air smelled of the blood and fires that awaited all of them somewhere ahead.

Everyone knew that they were the very last line of defense for all of Arendelle, the enemy outnumbered them and if they were defeated everything would be lost...

Anna placed what looked like a sharp and silvery bullet into the ignition chamber of her rifle, the look in those blue eyes was fiendish and Elsa was shaken to discover that almost every soldier in the very first line was starting to do exactly the same.

"Anna! You did not place that Annalyte thing in rifle bullets, did you? _Come on!_ Please, please tell me that you know what you are doing!"

"Wait and you shall see" Anna replied, and she displayed a wicked smile as her sister tried to somehow remain in control of herself- "Just trust me, Elsa!"

"Arendelle! Arendelle! Arendelle!"

Queen Elsa pointed her bloodied longsword forward as the troops continued to advance, Anna was chanting and stomping just like everyone else and very soon the icy fog was slowly dispersed by the wind. It was then when Anna and Kristoff could finally see the burning trenches, fallen trees, countless dead soldiers and shattered fields not so far from them, the view was terrifying and it seemed that every square inch of the Sammel Line had been ravaged in battle.

The Arendellan battalions came to a sudden and yet disciplined halt at the orders of Queen Elsa, hundreds of crows and ravens were flying very high above the battlefield, everything was eerily silent and after that they came into wide and clear view at last:

What looked like thousands and thousands of Southerner soldiers were climbing and jumping their way through the destroyed Arendellan defenses, they all looked cold and ghastly thanks to those uniforms in red and black and every single men chanted and screamed with great courage as they charged to attack...

"All guns level and forward!" Anna cried out with all the power of her voice, and after that she proceeded to point her own rifle at the enemy forces just like every Arendellan soldier at the very first line- "Aim and get ready, at my command... _Fire!"_

The sound of so many rifles opening fire at the same time just multiplied and grew like a thunder, the smoke was white and gray as usual and yet it was immediately clear that there was something different at work:

Elsa was shocked to see that every bullet fired by those rifles looked like a tiny comet flying so fiery and fast, the little projectiles would leave trails of silvery sparks as they traveled and then they started to hit the enemy forces at last.

Every Annalyte bullet caused a silvery blast powerful enough to blow three or four men to shreds and blood flying through the air, those wild detonations drowned every scream of terror, the awful sound was almost deafening and those bright orange flames were spreading like monsters everywhere...

"For all the Stars and Heavens" Elsa whispered in fright, almost frozen on the spot as she witnessed how the Annalyte attack had demolished a great deal of enemy forces in the blink of an eye- "Anna! Anna, wait! _What are we doing?!"_

"All guns level and forward!" Anna screamed to her soldiers with great pride, and soon after that three thousand rifles were pointing straight at the invaders once again- _"Get ready, aim... Fire!"_

The first volley had caused enough ravaging and death to stop the entire Southerner army dead on its tracks, several thousand men had just vanished while many others were on fire and yet the second attack came to be even more devastating than the first.

This time the dreadful Annalyte bullets reached far deeper into enemy lines, which caused a great devastation to the reinforcement battalions and also annihilated at least twelve artillery guns that had been almost ready to attack...

Even the Arendellan soldiers would shake in silent shock and fear at the horrible power of this nightmarish weapon, Anna was laughing with enormous delight, Kristoff stared at the awful devastation like he was struggling to wake up from some twisted dream and Queen Elsa finally came back to reality.

"All follow your Queen! For Arendelle!" Elsa cried out between fog and wind, and the blade of her longsword pointed straight at the ravaged enemy soldiers that were just trying to escape- _"Chaaaarge!"_

The proud Elsa was the first to charge forward followed by the inspired Anna and Kristoff, their troops released a collective growl of courage and pride and after that twelve thousand Arendellan soldiers charged together with sabers, rifles, bayonets and swords all ready for combat in their hands...

At this point of that legendary day what still remained of the Southerner forces had somewhat recovered from the shock, and all of them charged as well ready to fight to the very last man.

"Arendelle!" Anna screamed to the cloudy sky above, trying her best to stay nearby Elsa and Kristoff as she charged and held her rifle very tight with both hands- "Arendelle! _Long Live Queen Elsa!"_

Anna admired the ghastly view of over seven thousand enemy soldiers that were charging to fight, all that the young princess could think about were her father and mother and she knew that this was going to be the darkest moment of her life...


	31. Long Live Queen Elsa

**31- Long Live Queen Elsa**

All of those green and purple flags rippled in the wind above the Arendellan battalions as they charged, finally the white and red flags of the Southern Isles could be seen coming from the other side, the soldiers growled with fury at the sight of their enemy and finally the armies clashed right at the center of the valley.

Anna was somehow fast enough to slash the throat of an enemy soldier with her bayonet, Kristoff stabbed another right through the heart, the soldiers from both sides started shooting with their rifles as they tossed grenades at their foes and all hell broke loose after that...

The sounds of blades clashing, men chanting with courage and screaming as they fought, grenade explosions and awful cries of agony were already everywhere, the battle had started with wild and unprecedented ferocity and very soon many soldiers from both sides were falling left and right.

Elsa delivered a white and dazzling bolt of magic that quickly froze to death at least twenty of the Southerner soldiers, several bullets aimed at her were also frozen in the air, many other foes retreated at her presence and after that the Queen decapitated an enemy commander with a single blow of her powerful longsword...

Arendellan soldiers nearby were greatly inspired as they witnessed how the Queen herself was fighting side to side with them, the view of Elsa with that sword in her hand was just unspeakable, the air was getting colder as her magic glowed and soon she delivered two more magical attacks at the vast enemy forces ahead.

"Where are you?" Anna screamed at the top of her voice, shooting her Annalyte bullets and stabbing opponents with her bayonet as she dashed all by herself through the terrible fray- "Come and get me, Hans! _Where are you?!"_

Anna fought hard to stay in control of her angst and fear as she witnessed men losing hands, arms and legs to the slash of a saber, the sound of so many rifles opening fire together was almost like thunder, the wintry air soon smelled of nothing but smoke and blood and yet Hans was nowhere to be seen...

Just how on Earth was this possible? How could it ever be that a King would send his men to battle without leading them in person?

Hans was for sure the greatest coward that the world had ever seen, the Southerner armies should be ashamed of having a leader like that and Anna could not wait to kill the damn monster all by herself...

The Arendellan princess could not see her sister anymore, soon she found herself evading a variety of sharp blade attacks and the battle continued everywhere around her... it seemed that enemy soldiers were still standing and fighting anywhere she looked, there was no way so far to know which side was winning and her face and hands were already splattered with blood.

All of that sudden and unnatural cold could only mean that the very weather was starting to transform thanks to Elsa's magical attacks, it was clear that the Queen had decided to abuse her powers in wild combat and nobody knew what the consequences could be if the battle raged for too long...

"Elsa, where are you?" Anna whispered, terrified to see that over thirty enemy soldiers had been frozen to death by yet another magical blast somewhere in the distance- "Elsa, stop! You cannot do this!"

The battle raged on anyway, and at certain moment Anna caught a glimpse of her beloved Kristoff fighting one of the enemy commanders a good distance to her left. The powerful men were locked in saber combat, and even though it looked like Kristoff was not injured so far Anna dashed towards them anyway against the wild and snowy wind.

"Kristoff!" Anna screamed, finally shaking with fear as she heard the sound of several bullets that had just missed her head by a few inches- _"Kristoff, watch out!"_

Two Southerner soldiers were just about to strike Kristoff from behind, the commander flashed a wicked smile and then a grenade came flying out of nowhere... the wild explosion was like a dazzling spark and thunder, and Anna was thrown to the snowy and bloodied ground by the sheer power of the blast.

All of a sudden every scream, all those cries of agony and death and every single sound of battle had been replaced by a powerful ringing in her ears, two Arendellan soldiers had fallen lifeless right beside her and just for a moment it seemed that the battle had ended and the world was no more...

Anna started to cough a great deal of blood as she grabbed her rifle and struggled to stand up, the Arendellan forces released a devastating wave of coordinated gunfire somewhere not far and it seemed that the battle was still far from over.

Just keep fighting, Anna knew that every enemy soldier nearby would be desperate to kill her and she just had to fight and always keep fighting...

"Kristoff" Anna gasped as she struggled to recover equilibrium, still unable to hear her own voice and literally stumbling her way between all of those soldiers that continued to fight and fall in combat left and right- "Kristoff! Elsa... _Elsa!"_

All that Anna could see were unknown men that dueled and killed each other as far as her eyes could tell, all of those wild and screaming faces were eerily silent, another grenade exploded nearby and the ground was already red with blood almost anywhere she looked...

It was impossible for Anna to know exactly for how long the battle had raged already, since time itself became a weird and twisted force when you were in the middle of a battle with a rifle in your hands.

However Anna could indeed tell that the soldiers in red and black were now far scarcer if compared to the start of the battle, loads of them had been killed and many of those still alive were already running for their lives...

"Anna!" a familiar voice came all of a sudden, piercing its way through the wall of awful ringing that was now starting to weaken with every second that passed- "Anna! _Anna!"_

"Kristoff!" Anna replied with a high and cold voice, dashing to reach the young man as soon as she saw him in the distance- "Kristoff, my love!"

Anna was delighted to see Kristoff once again, and she was even happier to discover that the love of her life seemed to be unscathed even though he was covered in blood. They hugged each other with unbelievable force between the snow and wind, Kristoff sighed with the deepest relief that he had ever experienced and Anna started to cry as she looked up into those happy brown eyes.

"Anna, my love... it's over!" Kristoff gasped in celebration, still trying to recover some breath and strength after all of that fighting- "We have crushed them, Anna! We have emerged victorious!"

The Southerner soldiers were escaping in terror as the Arendellans chased and killed them with their bayonets and sabers, the chants and screams of celebration just exploded everywhere and Elsa appeared all of a sudden with that bloodied longsword in her hand...

"They would be so proud of us today, my sister" Elsa gasped, thinking of her parents as Anna just advanced and hugged her with the greatest relief in the world- "Legend, victory and pride for all of Arendelle..."

"Long Live Queen Elsa" Anna said, and the princess displayed a happy and yet somehow wicked smile as she stared right into the icy eyes of her sister- "Long Live Queen Elsa! _Long Live Queen Elsa!"_

Arendellan soldiers everywhere repeated the proud chant as they raised their rifles and sabers in wild and total celebration, Anna continued to scream those beautiful words and Elsa just looked up at the sky still thinking of her parents...


	32. Arendelle Celebrates

**32- Arendelle Celebrates**

 _Anna of Arendelle had written world history that day at the Sammel Line by transforming a cruel defeat into wild and glorious victory, the powerful Southerner invasion had been annihilated and the enemy armies would never be a threat to Arendelle again._

 _The war was over thanks to the sheer and awful power of Annalyte weapons, Anna was the heroine and certainly all of these great and fantastic news did not take too long to spread all over the northerly realm..._

 _It was just a few hours after the legendary battle that the bells started to ring in merry celebration at every castle, church and tower everywhere in Arendelle... women and children alike rejoiced in tears while special riders announced the news at every neighborhood and street, since now Arendelle was safe and the courageous soldiers would return home in just a few days._

 _The sudden news that Ice Dagger and Snowstorm had just chased away the very last enemy warship could not have come in a better moment, wild parties started in every town and village and everyone knew that Anna and Elsa would ride back to Arendelle Castle very soon._

 _It was over, the vile and cowardly Hans would be hiding somewhere like a rat in his distant country and the threat, dangers and war were over at last!_

 _Arendelle Town was getting ready to receive the royal sisters with every celebration, joy and honor that you could ever imagine, so now the only trouble would be how to get enough cider, wine and fireworks on time._

 _Anna's pride and status had already been restored to the highest values of her life, everyone wanted to cheer and celebrate the talented princess and yet nobody had realized so far what Annalyte actually was and what the weapon would cause after all..._

The famous Arendelle Town had not looked so festive, magical and cheerful since the now distant day when Queen Elsa had been crowned.

Anna looked up to admire in silence how all of those firework rockets would raise so fast and explode very high above the town, and how every blast would release a true storm of fiery sparks in beautiful shades of violet and green...

The stunning firework displays were matched only by the great celebration and parties that were taking place below, since the people cheered and danced and all styles of musicians would play their favorite instruments almost anywhere you looked.

Every street, corner and garden in town had been adorned with colorful ribbons, portraits of Elsa and Anna in equal numbers and great Arendellan flags that flew and rippled in the cold wind...

"Anna! Anna! Anna!" the crowds would chant in wild and total delight, all of them crying in happiness and throwing flowers and ribbons at the celebrated princess as she walked alone between them- _"Anna! Anna!"_

Kristoff advanced a few yards behind Anna followed by a proud Sven and Svayn, various military officers escorted the princess as well and the civilian crowds just could not stop chanting and cheering as they celebrated the now legendary heroine that had saved Arendelle from certain disaster and death.

"Thank you!" Anna gasped, catching at least a few of those beautiful flowers and ribbons as she slowly advanced towards the castle- "Thank you, everyone!"

The merry civilians continued to cheer and chant for Anna just like she had won the war all by herself, most of them had tears in their eyes and they tossed even more flowers and ribbons at the princess as she advanced through the most important parts of the town.

"Anna! Anna! Anna! Anna!"

Anna was somewhat relieved to leave all of them behind now that she had arrived at Castle Bridge at last, entire squadrons of Guards there bowed silently at her and that was the moment when a laughing Kristoff hurried to catch up in order to walk with pride right beside the great heroine of Arendelle...

"Can you believe that, Kristoff?" Anna said, admiring the beauty of one of those violet flowers that a teenage girl had thrown straight at her- "This is just like the poison gas disaster had never happened! They love me now, exactly like before... They love me for real!"

"No, actually now they love you more than ever!" Kristoff replied, still laughing a little as they crossed the famous bridge together- "You better get used to all of this, Anna!"

Arendelle Castle ahead looked like a surreal dream with all of its windows illuminated from inside, the very same firework rockets that the princess had created continued to explode so high in the sky and after that Anna and Kristoff arrived at Fountains Square at last...

"What is this?" Anna gasped in surprise, totally taken aback by the dazzling view before her eyes- "What happened here? Kristoff, this is unbelievable!"

"Sorry, Anna! You see, Elsa made me promise that I would not say a word about this... we all wanted it to be a special surprise for you!"

The famous square looked even more magical and beautiful than Arendelle Town, since the entire place had been decorated with colorful ribbons, great Arendellan flags at every corner and those violet and green candles glowing everywhere... a great banner displayed the words _Thank you Anna_ in bright purple letters, and well over twenty musicians started to play their flutes, violins and piano as soon as Anna and Kristoff arrived.

Elsa had created seventeen splendid ice statues that represented Anna in a variety of styles that involved her courage and victory at the war, the stylish fountains whispered to the wind, all of the most important military officers were clapping with great pride and after that the Queen herself showed up all of a sudden...

"Welcome, Anna!" Elsa said, beaming in the greatest happiness as she advanced towards her sister- "We have prepared all of this just for you! Well, the banner was Kristoff's idea but everything else was mine..."

Elsa looked great and yet quite intimidating thanks to a splendid dress in all black combined with a violet cloak, her hands were covered by brown leather gloves, the Arendellan crown glowed on her head and the very same longsword that she had displayed in combat was now hanging from her waist.

The Queen's eyes almost sparkled at the sight of her sister, Anna dashed forward leaving Kristoff behind and after that the royal siblings just hugged each other as everyone else clapped and cheered...

"Thank you Elsa!" Anna cried out, now looking up into the happy and yet tearful eyes of the Queen- "Thank you for everything, this is just perfect..."

"All thanks are for you, my sweet little sister" Elsa replied, beaming as she softly patted Anna on the back- "You have saved all of Arendelle from death, and we owe you everything!"

The Northern winds whispered between all the towers of Arendelle Castle, wild and happy celebrations continued everywhere in Town and Anna just looked up at a cold and starry sky as she thought about her father...


	33. Into the Seventh Month

**33- Into the Seventh Month**

 _The Arendellan victory was celebrated for several weeks after the Sammel Offensive was over, Anna's name was flying everywhere like taken by the wind and after that the Kingdom came to slowly recover from the great damage and awful ravages of war._

 _Queen Elsa carried out special military ceremonies in order to pay homage to the twelve thousand men that had lost their lives during the conflict, the Honor Graveyard was created for them and every grieving family received medals and rewards... all of the injured soldiers enjoyed free medical care for as long as they would take to recover, and special efforts were dedicated to rebuild the Navy and all of the towns that had been evacuated and destroyed during the invasion._

 _The euphoria of legend and victory transformed into a solemn and peaceful reflection as weeks and months passed, since Arendelle finally came to see, grasp and understand what the actual damage and consequences of the war would be for everyone..._

 _It would take at least three years for the Arendellan economy to fully recover from the war, and on top of that the emotional scars would last for a generation to come._

 _The scheduled wedding of Anna and Kristoff had to be postponed from early March to late July, but at least the celebrations in their honor would be the very best that Arendelle had ever seen and everyone were looking forward to that day..._

 _Meanwhile, Anna continued to develop her advanced chemical laboratory, secret experiments and mysterious inventions all by special orders from Queen Elsa._

 _The seventh month had come at last, those dazzling flashes of cold and colorful light would glow at Anna's window every night and the End of the World was drawing closer and closer with every day that passed..._

July the twenty seventh had been a most interesting and yet very difficult day for Anna of Arendelle.

"Come on" Anna whispered, trying to keep her hands as steady as possible as she grabbed some of those fine glass vials once again- "Please let it work this time, in the name of snow and wind please let it work this time..."

The transparent vial in Anna's left hand contained a cold and violet liquid that readily glowed with a light of its own, a visual effect that looked almost dazzling since it was already night and the lab was very dark. All that could be seen inside of the other vial was a colorless liquid quite similar to water, and Anna came to be extremely concentrated as she poured the violet substance into the watery fluid almost drop by drop.

"Annalyte Variant 137" Anna whispered, swirling the vial in her right hand a little as the special formula finally started to display some visual effects- "I shall never give up! For Arendelle, I shall create the most powerful weapon that the world will ever know..."

All that Anna could see at those moments were the white and dazzling sparks coming from whatever chemical reaction that took place inside the stylish glass container, all of the other glass and silver instruments would reflect the light that came from this latest experiment, there was a sudden white flash and everything was over after that.

"Well, how about that!" Anna said to herself in a high and cheerful voice, now admiring with great curiosity the new substance that glowed and sparkled inside of that delicate vial- "Hello AV-137, after all of those tries you really look like something special..."

The mysterious substance displayed a beautiful color shade somewhere between amethyst and purple, it was fluorescent and cold and also it would sometimes release white and silvery sparks into the air.

AV-137 smelled of violets and jasmine, there was something eerie about it and Anna knew that she had finally discovered what she had been looking for since those now distant days of March...

"My sweet Elsa" Anna whispered, flashing a wicked smile as she capped the vial before dropping the damn thing into a hidden pocket of her violet cloak- "What would you say if you knew the real potential of this substance? Who knows, perhaps it's better if you never discover that I have finally managed to develop Magic of my own..."

Anna's eyes glowed in a bright shade of orange as she turned around without another word, trails of beautiful white sparks could be seen coming from all of her nails, the lab became freezing cold all of a sudden and after that the most dangerous princess of the world just walked towards her bed.

The original Annalyte had been a miracle of chemistry indeed, but the variants that Anna had developed later were actually related to something beyond science...

"What do you say, father?" Anna whispered to the shadows, yawning a little as she got into her bed still wearing her daytime dress, leather gloves and that elegant cloak- "Elsa concealed her Magic from me all those years, and now I am doing exactly the same! I know that she deserves to know, and yet... I am not sure what to do, I have no idea what to tell her about my own Magic and the weapons that I have started to create."

However no answer came for Anna in that cold and eerie silence, and at those moments Elsa just slept in sweet calm and peace totally unaware of what her sister had created at the secret lab that night.

The Northern winds cried and howled outside, the distant church bells ringed three times since it was very late at night and Anna fell asleep at last thinking of that violet liquid that glowed inside of a glass vial...


	34. A Cold and Eerie Night at Arendelle

**34- A Cold and Eerie Night at Arendelle**

The last days of July were often a sweet, relatively warm and comfortable time of the year at Arendelle Town, it was the perfect opportunity for the families to gather and rejoice in almost every street until late hours of the night and yet there was something different this time.

"What on Earth is happening at Arendelle now?" Queen Elsa whispered to herself in great surprise, shivering a little in the cold wind as she walked alone through the somehow sad and sleepy town- "Weather as cold and gloomy as this is just not normal for this time of the year..."

Elsa looked just as proud and flawless as ever wearing a white and silvery dress, her violet cloak would ripple behind her in the wintery wind and the unusual weather was not the only weird and mysterious event taking place at Arendelle that night...

The clean streets were almost deserted, just a few shops and pubs were open, it seemed that almost every family in town would be hiding at home and everything was cold and silence apart of the sad whispers of the wind.

"Who knows, perhaps just a cold snap" Elsa said, looking up at a clear starry sky as she walked across a green and sweet garden not far from the town's tallest clock tower- "It shall be warm and sunny tomorrow, and everything at the wedding is going to be perfect..."

The famous and most anticipated wedding of Anna and Kristoff was just a few hours away, everything was ready for the entire town to literally explode in celebration and everyone knew that it would be one of the greatest, brightest and happiest days in the history of Arendelle.

Elsa did not take a long time to arrive at the square and gardens of Saint Amelia Cathedral not that far from the castle, it was a cold and peaceful place and that was when the Queen finally accepted that something really weird was taking place at Arendelle that night...

"In the Name of all Heavens" Elsa whispered to herself in cold surprise and confusion, slowly coming to a halt at the edge of those gardens as she witnessed the sacred and intriguing scene that was developing right before her eyes- "What could be the meaning of this?"

The beautiful gardens of Saint Amelia Cathedral were crowded with what seemed to be at least three hundred people of all variety and ages, since entire families from all parts of the Town had gathered to pray together that night and all of them were holding white, violet and green candles between their hands...

Elsa just stood there in silence while the families prayed in low voices to the wind and the stars so high up in the sky, they all asked the Higher Powers for safety and protection from all dangers through the darkest of times and the Queen continued her walk towards the castle just a few minutes after that.

"What a mysterious and eerie night at Arendelle" Elsa said as she looked up at the beautiful stars, and soon those sad prayers far behind her came to be replaced by the soft ringing of church bells at many parts of the town- "Indeed, something tonight is not quite alright..."

Elsa soon arrived at the start of the famous Castle Bridge, twelve of Arendelle's best Guards bowed with great respect at the presence of their Queen and Elsa greeted them in silence with a casual flick of her hand.

The wind became even colder and wilder as Elsa crossed the bridge in total solitude and silence, the ghastly feelings and atmosphere continued and the castle ahead looked all sweet and dreamy thanks to those colorful lights coming from almost every window...

Arendellan flags rippled in the wind at the highest part of every tower of the castle, Fountains Square was all sad and lonely and even the proud Guards were acting somehow strange and rather distant that night.

"Anna, I just wish that you have nothing to do with whatever it is that Arendelle is facing tonight..."

Elsa walked like a shadow through the dark halls and hallways of her castle, the stairs were illuminated by soft candlelight alone, it seemed that all of the servants were sleeping already and soon after that the Queen arrived at her personal studio at last.

The great and stylish window allowed Elsa to appreciate a stunning view of Arendelle Town glowing peacefully in the distance, the Northern Sea looked cold and quiet and the air smelled of violets and jasmine... everything was peace and silence, and all of those paintings of Arendellan mountains and glaciers seemed somehow distant and mysterious thanks to the soft light provided by seven white candles.

Elsa admired the great portrait of her father as she walked into her favorite place of the entire castle, it seemed that the late King was staring back at her just for a moment, the church bells ringed outside once again and after that the Queen realized that she was not alone at her personal studio that night...

"Hello Elsa" Anna whispered, and the princess flashed a mischievous smile as all of a sudden she emerged like a ghost from the distant shadows of a corner- "I knew that you would come here tonight!"

"And I knew that I would find you here" Elsa replied, feeling a little cold and shaky as she stared right into the deep and somewhat eerie eyes of her sister- "Anna, would you please explain to me what on Earth is happening at our beautiful Arendelle?"

Anna remained silent and frozen on the spot for quite some time after those words, the lethal princess was just there staring at her sister and nothing could be heard apart of the distant howls and whispers of the wind...

"Oh, it has been an eerie night for sure" Anna whispered, and after that the cold and mysterious lady laughed a little as she looked up at the excellent portrait of her father- "Did you see what happened at Saint Amelia Cathedral? All those families and guards praying together to the Heavens, and so many parents hugging their children like it was the end of the world..."

"What on Earth is happening tonight, Anna?"

Anna looked especially distant and eerie that night thanks to a stylish royal cloak in the darkest shade of black, her dress was just a cold and lifeless gray and even her hands displayed leather gloves as dark and gloomy as the starry sky outside.

The very same longsword that Anna had taken with her to her exile in the mountains was now hanging from her waist, at that moment the princess advanced just a few steps and Elsa was getting more and more worried with every second that passed...

"I cannot quite tell you what is happening at Arendelle tonight, Elsa" Anna said, and her eyes became even colder and creepier as she spoke those twelve words- "However, what I can tell you for sure is that I have finally created the perfect weapon... All of my efforts have come to a happy success, and now Arendelle shall be the most powerful Kingdom in the entire world!"

The shaken Elsa then realized that there was something else concealed in the shadows not far behind the cold and proud Anna, the princess displayed a wicked smile and just the harsh wind cried outside while almost everyone out there continued to pray and whisper to the stars...


	35. The Thing

**35- The Thing**

The mysterious weapon seemed to be some kind of spherical device about the size of a pumpkin, but instead of orange it was all a deep shade of black and its surface was quite rough and metallic... the metal in question was so dark that this unknown object was almost invisible in the shadows of a dark room, and yet once you had spotted it at last you would be almost unable to take your eyes off it.

Whatever it was that Anna had created this time looked like an oversized cannonball with a white fuse attached to it, there was an invisible aura of danger and fatality emanating from that thing and Elsa started to have a really bad feeling about all of this...

"Anna, what is that?" Elsa asked, and the Queen came to be even more scared as her little sister just happily grabbed and lifted the fatal weapon between her gloved hands- "What do you mean... about Arendelle, transforming into the most powerful Kingdom of the world?"

"Arendelle is already invincible, Elsa" Anna replied, holding her lethal creation in her arms just like a proud mother would hold her most precious child- "All thanks to this! After tonight, there shall be no more threats and there shall be no more war..."

Elsa then realized that the spherical weapon would be for sure a bomb of great and unbelievable power, Anna continued to smile in a most unnerving fashion and at that moment the Queen came to feel the coldest and most terrible shiver of her life.

Annalyte had transformed the famous Arendelle into a dazzling military power feared all over the world, at least twelve of Europe's most powerful countries were trying wild and desperate to discover some kind of realistic defense against those rockets and yet Anna had gone even farther already...

"In the Name of all Heavens" Elsa gasped, and the Queen retreated a few steps as she tried to regain some control of her actions- "Anna, what have you created this time?"

"Well, I am not sure yet of what to call it" Anna accepted, looking down at the intriguing bomb just for a moment- "You see Elsa, several names have come to my mind since I discovered all of this... all of them are good, and yet I have decided to call it just Thing."

"The Thing?" Elsa asked in almost a whisper, quite alarmed as she witnessed how Anna started to pat and caress the bomb just like it was a sweet kitten- "And what is this Thing, Anna? Same old Annalyte all over again, or perhaps this is something new and different?"

Elsa was almost terrified at this point, and yet she was relieved to know that this most alarming scene was taking place in the total solitude and sweet sisterly privacy of her personal studio.

Just the idea of Anna sharing such critical information in public was even more terrifying to Elsa than the Thing itself, something about this weapon was terribly wrong and the Arendellan Queen finally accepted that all those people praying at Saint Amelia Cathedral had a very good reason to do that...

"The Thing contains Annalyte Variant 137, or AV-137 as I prefer to call it" Anna explained, speaking with a cold and emotionless voice that Elsa had never heard from her little sister before- "You see Elsa, AV-137 promises a power so enormous that no country in the world shall ever be a match for Arendelle! We now have the most powerful weapon in the world, and..."

"What on Earth do you mean?" Elsa gasped, since there was something in the name AV-137 that scared her to the very bones and shook even the deepest of her soul- "What is this... _Annalyte Variant?_ Anna, please do not tell me that this... this _Thing_ is even more powerful than Annalyte itself!"

"Elsa please calm down, it's not the end of the world..."

Anna continued to pat and admire her new weapon just like it was the sweetest thing that the world had ever seen, the look in her eyes was somehow happy and ghastly at the same time, the wind howled between the castle towers outside and Elsa just could not believe what was happening that night...

Just how on Earth was it possible that Anna had invented something even more powerful than Annalyte itself? When had this happened? What fate could be waiting for Arendelle if Anna continued to develop this mysterious AV-137 weapon, whatever that it was?

Elsa did not quite know the answers to all of those intriguing questions, and yet the proud Queen knew that she could not allow all of this mad chemical research to continue anymore...


	36. What Have You Done

**36- What Have You Done**

The only viable option at this point was to stop Anna's mad experiments before it would be too late, and it had to be done right there and at those very moments.

"Anna, as the Queen of Arendelle I command you to halt all development and research in regard of this AV-137 substance" Elsa whispered, wishing to the very Heavens that nobody else would be listening somewhere as she spoke such unbelievably alarming words- "I order as well that you take that Thing in secret to the mountains, so it can be detonated safely very far from Arendelle Town..."

"Oh well, about that" Anna replied, and the princess looked outside through a nearby window as she tried to find just the right words to speak her mind- "Elsa, what have the mountains done to all of us? You know, we cannot blow them up just like that! Also, what you have just suggested would not be safe for Arendelle anyway..."

Elsa just could not believe that this was happening for real, Anna had really gone too far this time and that Thing between her hands was looking more and more sinister with every second that passed...

"Fine!" Elsa screamed, trying with all of her might to remain in control of herself- "That awful Thing of yours is to be carried by ship all the way to the middle of the freaking North Atlantic, and we can detonate it there!"

"Oh well, about that..."

"Anna, what have you done?!"

"Elsa, please calm down" Anna answered in a low and sweet voice, and at those moments she decided to place the dreadful Thing on a nearby wooden table while she talked to her extremely worried sister- "I know that my creation seems all dark and eerie right now, but AV-137 is very stable and I promise that everything is going to be alright!"

The shaken Queen of Arendelle enjoyed all of that sweet personal contact, care and warmth of Anna as they shared a sisterly hug in the relative darkness of the royal studio, Elsa came to realize once again just how much she needed and loved her little sister and at least for a moment it seemed that everything was fine.

Anna would never cause any intentional harm to Elsa and Arendelle, her chemical inventions had actually just saved the entire Kingdom from a sure defeat in the recent war and yet that Thing continued to give Elsa the worst and coldest shivers that she had ever experienced...

What was happening here? Could it be just a coincidence that all of Arendelle had started to pray on the very same night that the existence of the Thing had been revealed? What was AV-137 exactly, after all?

"Anna, I know that you just want to defend Arendelle" Elsa whispered, now staring into the cold eyes of her sister as she spoke those sad words- "However, now you have created a weapon of unspeakable power... It is my command as your Queen that you shall keep this weapon a secret from everyone else, the Thing must remain concealed at any cost and you are to develop AV-137 as some kind of safer design."

"As you wish, my Queen..."

Anna just grabbed her secret weapon once again, turned around as she flashed an intriguing smile at her sister and abandoned the Queen's beautiful studio without speaking another word.

That was all for that night, Anna would be allowed to continue her research and now Arendelle was facing the existence of a weapon of unknown potential, mysterious origins and a power so unspeakable that it was a threat to every single life in the world.

"Anna, I just hope that you actually know what you are doing with that substance" Elsa whispered, trying very hard not to think of her sister walking between all those candles and torches with that bomb between her hands- This time, you have really gone too far..."

The sound of those fast and rather light steps of Anna slowly disappeared as the princess and her weapon vanished in the distance on their way to the secret lab upstairs, the wind cried and howled outside and the lonely Elsa had never felt so sad and scared in her life...


	37. Elsa's Dream

**37- Elsa's Dream**

 _The Queen of Arendelle just did not know what to think about her personal encounter with Anna in the darkest of that cold and eerie night._

 _It was true that Anna had already taken her most lethal creation back to the relative safety of her chemical lab upstairs, and even though nobody else knew about the weapon there was no way to guarantee that it would remain a government secret after all..._

 _Elsa did not want to even think of what could happen if the existence of the awful bomb was eventually discovered, and for her it was even worse to think that a simple fuse could actually detonate the Thing._

 _Anna had been crystal-clear to her when she hinted that AV-137 was a threat of unknown and unspeakable danger, this was far worse than the dreadful Annalyte and now perhaps the entire world was in danger..._

 _Elsa walked into her personal bedroom some twelve minutes after having said her final words to Anna, she quickly closed all of those white and violet curtains and her wide and blue bed looked quite friendly that night._

 _The silent Queen crawled into her welcoming bed knowing that the damage had already been done, at this point there was no way to send AV-137 back to the shadows and the fate of Arendelle and the world now depended on sheer fortune and luck._

 _All that Elsa could do was to wish that Anna would remain loyal to her promise about developing the weapon into a far safer and less lethal design, the Northern winds continued to cry and howl outside and the shaky Queen fell asleep at last..._

Elsa would often dream about the happiest times that she had enjoyed beside her sister Anna all those years ago, Arendelle Castle would always look so clear and peaceful in the distance and yet something very different happened that night.

In her dreams, a sad and confused Elsa saw herself dashing so fast through the eerily empty streets, gardens and squares of Arendelle Town like she was trying to find something...

Instead of people Elsa would find just crows and ravens that looked down at her from the highest branches of the trees, most of the shops, houses and pubs seemed to have been forsaken a long time ago and soon after that the shaky Queen departed from Arendelle Town at last.

At first it seemed that everything would be normal once again, but it did not take long for the friendly fjord and nearby hills to be replaced by the most lonely and eeriest forest that Elsa had ever seen...

The once bright and happy sky transformed into a cold shade of amethyst and violet, and the Queen would look all around her as she tried to find a trace of Anna somewhere just to be greeted by solitude and silence.

What was happening here? What place was this? Why it was that the happy world of Arendelle had transformed into a ghastly and lonely forest at the middle of nowhere?

Elsa continued to walk and explore that place alone for what seemed like a very long time to her, Anna was nowhere to be seen and all of a sudden the Queen found herself standing beside a calm and sleepy lake somewhere in the forest...

At first the lonely Queen could do nothing but to admire in silence the quite magical beauty of that lake, since the surface was almost like a mirror and a thin layer of ghostly fog would float above the water... it was a cold and mystical experience, the lake would reflect the amethyst sky and cirrus clouds so high above that forest and then a sound like that of a breaking twig came from somewhere to her right.

Elsa turned around quite slowly in great fear of what she would discover at that place, the crows and ravens cawed somewhere in the distance and that was the moment when the Queen came to discover that she was not alone at the forest anymore...

"Father!" Elsa cried out, now dashing towards a solitary man that stood between the fog not so far from the water and her- "Father! Dad! Dad, it's me! It's me, Elsa!"

This was just unbelievable, this was exactly what Elsa had been hoping to experience and enjoy once again ever since her parents had died in a dark and terrible storm somewhere in the sea...

The once great and beloved King Agnarr of Arendelle turned around as his daughter cried out those high and happy words, those cheerful green eyes flashed with excitement for a moment and there was nothing but love and acceptance emanating from him.

Elsa was surprised to see that her father was wearing exactly the same royal suit that she had seen on him that fatal day all those years ago, the former King beamed at her and after that they hugged each other right beside the cold and ghastly lake...

"My sweet little Elsa" Agnarr whispered, now staring down into the happy and yet tearful eyes of his daughter- "We are proud of you, and we have missed you and your little sister Anna so much..."

"All these years have been so hard without you and mother beside us" Elsa replied, and the Queen was calm at this supernatural encounter since she was not quite aware that she was dreaming- "I have been strong, and Anna has been even stronger and far more courageous than I could ever be... Father, we do everything for you and mother! We have never forgotten you, and you both shall always stay alive in our hearts..."

"We know, my sweet Elsa! We have always watched over your lives, guarded your sleep every night and guided your steps and actions in that world so far below."

"Father" Elsa asked, now taking a look all around them at the silent forest, the amethyst sky and that cold and foggy lake- "What place is this? Where are we?"

Elsa was a little surprised to witness how her father just looked around at the mystical forest for some time after those questions, a few crows cawed in amusement as they flew together somewhere in the distance, that eerie fog advanced between the trees and plenty of gray and orange leaves were flying with the wind.

Everything was so silent and cold between those trees, and after all it seemed that King Agnarr was not quite sure of what to answer to his daughter...

"This place is not Life, and yet it's not the Afterlife either" the King replied, now looking down into Elsa's eyes as a clear note of grief and despair appeared in his voice all of a sudden- "They say that dreams are death's sister, after all! Elsa, I have come here tonight... to guide your path, my sweet daughter, since very soon the four of us shall be together again..."

"What do you mean?" Elsa asked, a little confused at the intriguing and dark meaning of what her father had just said- "I shall take care of Anna! We have to look after Arendelle together... Father, there are still so many things that we have to do in our lives!"

Elsa knew that what her father had told her just could not be true at all, since everything was fine at Arendelle and at this point after the war there was no way on Earth that anything too dangerous could ever happen to them.

Anna and her inventions had saved everything from disaster and death, all danger and threats were gone forever, no country on Earth would ever dare to attack Arendelle again and now Elsa would be free to enjoy a very long and happy life beside her sister...

"Elsa, your sister should not be alive as we speak in this dream" King Agnarr explained, and finally the first tears started to flow from those green eyes as the somber man retreated slowly a few steps- "Anna was supposed to die that day at Styllgren Line, you were never supposed to save her from the water!"

"Anna is my sister!"

"In saving her, you have murdered us all..."

Elsa dashed in a desperate attempt to grab her father as the late King vanished like a ghost into the cold and eerie fog, the dream forest started to disappear as well all around her and finally the Queen came to wake up back in her personal room...


	38. Just a Spark

**38- Just a Spark**

Anna of Arendelle continued to be all sinister and eerie as she stared into the flames of her fireplace that night, just thinking about her sister Elsa and the mysterious violet liquid that had scared and alarmed the Queen so much.

"I am sorry, Elsa" Anna whispered to herself, and her eyes reflected the image of those bright orange flames as she just sat there on a soft and violet carpet- "I believed that telling you about AV-137 was the right thing to do, and I thought that you were going to be so proud of me! However, now I see that I should have kept my best creation a total secret from everyone else..."

The snowy night outside was peaceful at last, the wild and fierce wind had finally calmed down and the distant church bells were not ringing anymore... the dawn of a new and happy day was just two hours away, everything was ready for the great event and this day would be a part of Arendellan history forever.

Anna thought about her beloved Kristoff for a moment as she finally accepted that AV-137 just could not be developed any farther, and soon it would be time for her to try and get some sleep before the wedding celebrations would start.

"Well, at least I get to keep you!" Anna said all of a sudden in a rather cheerful voice, now speaking to the dreadful Thing as she patted its metallic surface a little once again- "I'll just tell Elsa that I have dismantled you to the very last component, and nobody else needs to know that we are still together..."

The most powerful weapon that the world would ever see was right there beside Anna, the cold and black metal created a sharp contrast with the violet carpet and Anna did not seem worried about the fact that the white fuse was just a yard from those dazzling orange flames.

"I'll have to keep another great secret from you, Elsa" Anna whispered to the shadows of her lab, and after that the princess sighed as she stared right into the fire once again- "I have developed Magic of my own, and this is something that you shall never get to know..."

Anna then sighed with a certain aura of sadness and nostalgia, she stared into the fireplace just thinking of her sister, the lab was totally quiet and nothing else could be heard apart of the wind outside, a window rattling and the soft crackling of the wood.

It was then when Anna's eyes glowed in a bright shade of orange once again, the princess displayed a wild and eerie smile and after that she started to play with those silvery sparks that appeared between the nails of her left hand all of a sudden...

"Fire" Anna whispered, laughing a little as she admired the threatening beauty of those sparkling orange flames- "So good for us and necessary for everything in life, and yet so dangerous at the same time... You are beautiful after all, and yet I am sure that I can make you even more beautiful than this!"

Anna thought about violet flames as she sent a stream of her silvery sparks right into the fireplace, there was a flash of white light and the magical effect took place immediately: The burning wood crackled even louder as its chemical structure was transformed into something very different, the fumes became green just for a moment and plenty of dazzling white sparks were released by the reaction.

The orange flames had transformed into a shade of violet so beautiful and cold that it just could not be real, the very wood was now all silvery and green and a silent Anna admired her magical creation with great pride...

"I knew that I could do it!" Anna said, quite satisfied and happy with herself as the powerful magical flames illuminated the entire lab with great intensity- "Oh Elsa, if you could just accept me and my creations we would be unstoppable forever..."

Anna did not know that at those very moments Queen Elsa was already on her way upstairs as she thought of nothing but AV-137 and the Thing, and also the princess had absolutely no idea of what she had actually done that night thanks to her magical tricks.

A lonely and beautiful white spark was spiraling down as it fell like a whisper through the air, its path was guided by the darkest of all destinies and finally it came to land at the very tip of a fuse that belonged to the most powerful bomb that the world had ever known...

"Oh my stars" Anna whispered to herself, terrified and almost frozen on the spot as she witnessed how the fuse was now burning bright and happy right before her teary eyes- _"What have I done?!"_

It had taken just a spark to start the disaster that would end all disasters, the fatal damage was already done and Anna knew that everything was lost...


	39. White Light

**39- White Light**

The view of that fuse releasing all of those dazzling orange sparks as it burned was almost surreal, this was just like something taken from the most terrible nightmare and yet Anna somehow forced herself to accept that it was happening for real.

She had done it, some fatal spark had caused this thanks to her and now the fuse was alight... it was just a matter of time for the fiery sparks to reach the liquid core composed of an entire pound of the purest AV-137, and after that the most unspeakable disaster would come.

Anna had designed the Thing to be unstoppable after the slightest ignition, the most powerful bomb ever was going to explode and there was absolutely no way to stop the greatest blast and death of all at this point...

"In the Name of all Heavens" Anna gasped, crying in fear as she stood up at last with the awful Thing between her hands- _"Oh no, oh my stars!_ Oh no, oh please no... Please let me stop it, _please God please just let me stop it!"_

Anna dashed all over her secret lab as she carried the weapon from a silvery table to another, she would open a great variety of crystal vials in order to pour colorful liquids on the burning fuse and yet the sparks continued to flow... not even the most desperate chemical strategies would yield any kind of positive effect, Anna's magical creation was so good that not even her vast powers would stop it and soon well over half of the white and sparkly fuse was gone.

"Elsa" Anna whispered, crying as she realized that her life, the life of her sister and the lives of everyone else in the world had come to a sudden and most terrible end- "Elsa, you were right about me all this time..."

At that moment Anna could hear those light and fast steps drawing closer to the secret lab through the hallway outside, the steps came to a halt just three seconds later and after that a high and terrified voice came from the other side of that door all of a sudden...

"Anna!" Queen Elsa of Arendelle cried out in fear and desperation, already trying and yet failing to open the heavy locked door by sheer force alone- "Anna, it's me! Anna, open this door immediately! You have to get rid of that Thing one way or another, do you hear me?"

The shaken Anna became frozen on the spot at the sound of her sister's voice speaking those words, it was Elsa herself at the other side of that door and there she was, just standing there with a bomb of unspeakable power almost ready to explode between her hands...

Anna knew that their beautiful lives were finished already, Elsa somehow knew about it as well and now all that could be done was to speak a few words to each other, try to sound as normal as possible and provide some level of peace and comfort for her sister until the final moment would come at last.

"Elsa" Anna replied in a rather painful tone, trying not to sob as she spoke to her sister for the very last time in their lives- "I am fine! Please, go back to your personal room and have some rest... Everything is fine here!"

"Anna, open this door right now! What on Earth are you hiding in there? Anna, I have a really bad feeling about this! _Open the damn door, I say!"_

"Elsa, please forgive me..."

"Anna, I am your sister! _I am your Queen!"_

The crying Anna just would not reply to those words, a few seconds passed as the fatal fuse continued to burn, Elsa started to kick and punch the door in total desperation and after that a new and terrible surprise came all of a sudden:

Anna gasped as she realized that her sister had started to freeze the heavy wooden door with her magical powers, snow and ice were spreading very fast through walls and floor, a cold and silvery light glowed like a dream from the other side and it would take the Queen no time to break into the secret lab at last.

The frozen wooden door was already cracking like fractured glass, a furious Elsa would deliver a final kick any moment and Anna, now sobbing and cursing the moment when she had invented AV-137, came to realize that if she could have a last wish in life it would be that her sister would never see her holding that bomb as the final blast came...

Anna dashed in silence, she opened the nearest window in a hurry and after that the crying princess just tossed the awful Thing out of the castle like that would somehow help them to survive.

Elsa broke in at last, all that she could see was her sister standing by the window and then all of Northern Europe vanished forever in a dazzling flash of white light...


	40. That was All

**40- That was All**

Anna and Elsa felt nothing at all as the final moment came just like everyone else at Arendelle, the countries of Norway, Sweden and Finland were vaporized instantly as well and yet the tragedy would be very different for other parts of the world.

The inhabitants of Germany, Poland and France had a few moments to admire the dazzling white light with great curiosity before death would come to them, Spain and Italy were annihilated soon after that and the same happened to all of Eastern Europe at the same time...

All of Great Britain and Ireland as well were shattered like glass and burned like wild grass by the nightmarish shockwave, nobody survived as the entire Middle East burned to ashes and that had been just the start of the disaster that would soon end all life on Earth.

The fiery shockwave devastated most of Canada and Russia with such power that entire towns and cities were leveled to the ground, countless people had vanished already between fire and death everywhere and even Alaska had ceased to exist...

Those countries even farther from the lethal blast at first had no way to know about what had just happened at Arendelle, and yet it took less than one hour for all of them to experience the most awful and devastating earthquakes that the world would ever know.

All of Earth started to burn like a hayfield as those wild and awful firestorms took place everywhere with unbelievable ferocity, shattered fragments of Northern Europe were falling from the sky, the shaken atmosphere was quickly transforming into a variety of poisons as it burned and soon after that the entire world was nothing but darkness, fire and death everywhere...

Something terrible had taken place at some part of Northern Europe, and now every single creature on Earth would have to pay the ultimate price.

Well over a billion people were already dead, and those very few that still remained alive could do nothing but to cry in agony and terror as they asked for mercy and forgiveness just screaming to the sky...

That was all, and Anna of Arendelle was responsible for everything.

 _ **The End**_


End file.
